


Depois do Sonho

by pilotchiken



Series: Desventuras Amorosas no Tempo e Espaço [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Sequel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Depois de uma série de rituais que confundiram e esclareceram os sentimentos que as quatro garotas tinham em si é hora de lidar com o antes, durante e depois fora desses sonhos.





	1. A sorte não é lá essas coisas

A biblioteca parecia vazia quando Tsushima Yoshiko entrou. Ela caminhou incerta até o balcão de atendimento e viu que o computador estava ligado com a tela de empréstimos aberta. Talvez as coisas não estivessem assim tão certas quanto ela esperava:

― Ah, Yoshiko-chan ― cumprimentou uma voz fina familiar à garota de cabelos escuros. Por um milésimo de segundo Yoshiko sentiu um certo nervosismo se apoderar dela, mas rapidamente tratou de deixá-lo de lado.

― Ruby ― virou-se e cumprimentou Yoshiko para a amiga. ― Não sabia que estaria aqui.

― É. A Hanamaru-chan parecia bastante ansiosa para passar a tarde livre com o pessoal, então me ofereci para guardar os livros devolvidos e ficar uma horinha agora de tarde ― explicou a garota de cabelos ruivo intensos. ― Veio procurar pela Hanamaru-chan?

― Ah, não ― falou Yoshiko. ― Vim procurar um livro.

― Oh, verdade? Posso te ajudar a encontrar ― disse Ruby, indo para trás do balcão. ― Qual é o título?

― O Dia do Coringa. O autor é alguma coisa Gardner, acho. É um europeu aí ― disse Yoshiko, se apoiando no balcão para ver a tela de pesquisa.

― Aqui. Tem uma cópia desse ― disse Ruby. ― Vejamos.

Ruby anotou o número do catalogo do livro e saiu em direção às estantes mais ao fundo. Yoshiko lhe seguiu em silêncio até que pararam diante de da seção de literatura estrangeira europeia:

― Este ― disse a ruiva, pegando o volume e alcançando para Yoshiko. ― É alguma história sobre magia, Yoshiko-chan?

― Não, não. É que a Hanamaru me disse que a trama desse livro lembra um pouco o que aconteceu conosco naquele… Ritual. Então resolvi ler.

― Ah, sim… O Ritual.

Um silêncio um tanto constrangido se instaurou entre as duas amigas por um momento. Então Ruby pigarreou baixo:

― Vamos registrar o empréstimo né.

― Claro.

Não levou nenhum minuto para que Ruby fizesse o empréstimo. Durante esse tempo Yoshiko ficou tentando pensar no que dizer para não deixar a conversa morrer depois disso:

― Né, Ruby ― falou. ― Depois daqui você vai pra casa?

― Hm? É, talvez ― disse a ruiva. ― Oneechan disse algo sobre ir para Numazu obrigada pela Mari-san, mas que eu não precisa ir se não quisesse.

― Ah, deve ser o karaokê ― disse a morena. ― A You me falou à respeito.

― Você vai?

― Ah… Acho que não ― disse Yoshiko, desviando o olhar. ― Tinha pensando em ir pra casa direto, mas… Sei lá, parece um desperdício só ir pra casa em uma rara tarde livre.

― Verdade né… ― concordou Ruby. ― Mas…

― Q-quem sabe a gente possa comer alguma coisa naquela cafeteria ― sugeriu Yoshiko. ― Eles tem um bolo de morangos que é digno do paladar de Yohane.

― Ah, parece bom ― disse Ruby, sorrindo.

― Legal ― disse Yoshiko, desviando o olhar. ― Só preciso pegar minha bolsa na sala de aula.

Apesar de ter dito que ficaria pela biblioteca um pouco Ruby não hesitou em desligar o computador e fechar a sala para ir com Yoshiko até a sala do primeiro ano. As duas não conversaram muito durante o caminho e Yoshiko sentia-se ansiosa ao extremo com aquilo. Era só falar das suas bobagens de feitiçaria de sempre, sua besta:

― Então, Ruby… ― começou a falar Yoshiko quando iam saindo da sala de aula já com suas bolsas. Porém, ao abrir a porta um rosto sorridente lhes encontrou.

― Ah, Ruby-chan! Yohane-chan! ― exclamou Mari. ― Vocês ainda estão por aqui, que sorte!

― M-Mari-chan ― cumprimentou Yoshiko, com um mal pressentimento.

― Nós estamos indo para Numazu para ir no karaokê. Vocês vêm? ― perguntou a veterana.

― Bom… Nós também estávamos indo pegar o ônibus para Numazu… né ― disse Ruby.

― É, mas…

― Perfeito! Vamos todas então! ― alegrou-se Mari. ― Eu só não consegui encontrar a Kanan, aquela chata. Desapareceu logo depois das aulas.

Yoshiko não teve como impedir de ser arrastada pela entusiasmada Mari pelo corredor. Logo esta na companhia de quase todas as Aqours à exceção de Riko e Kanan. Yoshiko cruzou o olhar com Hanamaru e esta lhe sorriu de modo consolador:

― Ué, assim parece uma reunião para ensaiar ― comentou You quando as três chegaram.

― A diferença é que hoje vamos para brincar ― disse Mari.

A viagem no ônibus para Numazu foi barulhenta como de costume. Yoshiko se recolheu ao canto da janela enquanto refletia sobre o quanto a sua falta de sorte era capaz de lhe atrapalhar nas coisas mais simples.

O karaokê tinha uma sala até bastante espaçosa e não demorou nada para que Mari propusesse um dueto inesperado com Chika para cantar uma famosa música romântica de dorama.

Yoshiko não estava tão interessada assim. Volta e meia ela olhava de esguelha para Ruby, sentada no sofá do outro lado da mesa de centro onde bebidas e salgadinhos se espalhavam. Seria impossível levá-la para fora da sala sozinha para conseguir trocar um par de frases que fosse. Por isso Yoshiko teve a ideia de pegar o celular e enviar algo pelo aplicativo de mensagens:

[Yohane]: Né. Ruby…

A ruiva percebeu a vibração na bolsa e pegou o aparelho. Seus olhos vieram na direção de Yoshiko e esta desviou-se para a apresentação espalhafatosamente dramática de Mari e Chika:

[Ruby]: Algum problema, Yoshiko-chan?

[Yohane]: Não… eu só… Fiquei preocupada de você estar chateada

[Ruby]: Chateada? Por não irmos à cafeteria?

[Yohane]: Isso

[Ruby]: Não estou chateada

[Yohane]: Ah, claro

[Ruby]: Mas…

[Yohane]: ?

[Ruby]: Eu gostaria que fôssemos

[Ruby]: Mesmo se não der para ser hoje

[Yohane]: Entendi

[Yohane]: Er…

[Yohane]: …

[Ruby]: Quer ir no fim de semana?

[Yohane]: Claro

[Yohane]: Claro, quero sim

[Ruby]: Ótimo…

[Ruby]: Combinado então

[Yohane]: Nós duas e a cafeteria, neste fim de semana

[Ruby]: Assim parece um encontro

[Yohane]: Ah…

[Ruby]: Achei que o Anjo Caído não tivesse encontros

[Yohane]: E não tem!

[Yohane]: Mas…

[Yohane]: Dessa vez vamos colocar a culpa em Tsushima Yoshiko


	2. Uma história complicada sobre relacionamentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trouxe lencinhos?

Riko sentia-se muito culpada.

A maneira como ela e Chika tinham se aproximado até o ápice daquele final de madrugada em que seus sentimentos foram declarados e aceitos tinha sido tão natural que soava perfeito para a pianista. Seu primeiro amor tinha nascido tão discreto e florescido de modo suave até preenchê-la por completo.

Porém, a felicidade tranquila daquele sentimento durou muito pouco.

Logo que retornou de Tóquio do seu recital Riko percebeu que seria mais difícil lidar com o relacionamento com Chika do que esperava. Começando pelo fato de que a questão já havia se tornado de conhecimento público entre os membros das Aqours. Riko nunca esperara viver um romance na escola, muito menos ter que lidar com ocasionais piadinhas de pessoas como Mari e You. Isso lhe irritava profundamente.

Mas, ainda assim ela gostava de Chika e esta dela. As duas tinham poucos, mas bons momentos à sós. Conversavam até tarde pelas janelas de seus quartos e sempre tinham sorrisos doces uma para a outra quando ninguém estava se ocupando de observá-las.

Só que… Só que… Riko sabia que tinha algo faltando ali. Algo que Riko não sabia definir o que seria. Isso até uma tarde qualquer, após os ensaios das Aqours:

― Né, Riko-chan ― chamou uma voz quando Riko estava enxugando o suor do rosto com uma toalha. Quando ela livrou o rosto e olhou na direção da voz viu uma pessoa sorrindo para ela.

― Sim, Kanan-san?

― Ah, nada demais ― disse Kanan, também coberta de suor devido ao esforço do ensaio repetido à exaustão da nova coreografia. ― Eu só queria dizer que achei incrível o que você fez com a composição dessa música.

― Obrigada ― disse Riko, sorrindo sem graça. Kanan lhe fintava com entusiasmo.

― Estou falando sério ― disse a veterana. ― Você pegou o que nós escrevemos e transformou em uma melodia incrível, com todas essas referências. É um trabalho muito bom mesmo.

― Bom, eu só faço as melodias e peço ajuda de um profissional para a mixagem, não é tanta coisa assim ― disse Riko. Entrementes ela reparou que as outras garotas estavam quase todas do outro lado da sala ou fora. E esse senso de reserva lhe deixou um pouco ansiosa.

― Você é modesta né ― disse Kanan, rindo. ― Até mesmo a música da nossa antiga formação, de dois anos atrás. Você ajudou a fazer uma nova versão do instrumental e ficou incrível.

― Obrigada. Não foi nada demais, mesmo.

Kanan lhe sorriu e então piscou, parecendo também um pouco ansiosa pelo fato de não ter mais ninguém ao redor. Ela virou-se para o grupo e acenou para Dia, se afastando. Riko permaneceu fintando as costas da veterana enquanto se afastava. Dentro de si uma sensação nova se apresentava e se expressava por uma vontade de estar fisicamente mais perto da outra.

Uma sensação que nunca tinha sentido no seu relacionamento.

E isso foi o começo da sua culpa sem fim.

 

Ora, cada casal era diferente e tinha uma maneira diferente de agir. Chika era muito carinhosa com Riko através de sorrisos, frases adocicadas e olhares ternos. Riko sentia-se muito feliz com todos esses gestos, certamente. Porém, cada vez mais, ela começou a questionar se a sua maneira de se relacionar não era muito diferente da namorada. Era sempre Riko quem buscava os beijos, era sempre ela quem prolongava os abraços e era sempre ela quem insistia no contato. Chika lhe retribuía com carinho, mas seus beijos eram rápidos e suaves. Seus abraços eram confortantes, mas calmos. De alguma maneira ou outro ela sempre conseguia se esquivar da aproximação da ruiva.

Riko sabia que era amada, mas não conseguia negar que precisava de algo que faltava. Algo que não sabia se Chika sentia falta:

― Você está bem, Riko-chan? ― perguntou Chika. As duas estavam no quarto da líder das Aqours, em uma tarde preguiçosa de domingo.

― Sim, estou bem. Por que pergunta isso, Chika-chan?

― É que você parecia meio longe ― falou Chika, com um sorriso. ― Talvez um pouco chateada.

― Ah… Não é nada, realmente.

― Verdade?

Riko encarou a garota de cabelos laranja. Dentro de si a luta entre culpa e aquele estanho vazio estava acentuada, ainda que não quisesse admitir:

― Será que… ― começou ela.

― Hm?

― Será que eu… Posso te beijar? ― perguntou a pianista e ela pode ver a leve surpresa e rubor surgirem no rosto da outra.

― Claro que sim.

As duas estavam sentadas sobre a cama de Chika. Riko foi até a namorada e a empurrou de leve para que deitasse contra os lençóis. Chika parecia ansiosa, talvez assustada. Riko não quis pensar muito sobre isso. Curvou-se e beijou-a com cuidado.

O toque era gentil, quase tímido. Riko não perdeu tempo em aprofundar o beijo, tendo um suspiro de surpresa de Chika como resposta. A pianista podia perceber o jeito quase amedrontado que a namorada tentava lhe corresponder. Bom, as duas eram inexperientes afinal, talvez Chika apenas precisasse de um pouco mais de incentivo para relaxar. Riko manteve os olhos fechados no beijo e puxou Chika para que se abraçassem.

Apesar da falta de jeito aqueles beijos de alguma forma traziam uma sensação satisfatória, por isso Riko deixou que aquele momento se prolongasse. Saboreou o contato com os lábios e língua da namorada e sentiu que Chika enfim foi ficando menos tensa sobre sua regência. Chika abraçou-a pelos ombros, completamente envolvida no momento.

Só que… Só que… Riko não sentiu aquela vontade de ficar mais próximo. Logo o beijo se quebrou e elas se encararam com os rostos rosados:

― Eu te amo, Riko-chan.

Riko sentiu um nó na garganta de frustração, mas sua expressão se manteve perfeita:

― Eu também te amo...

O vazio foi crescendo e Riko fez o seu melhor para dar toda a sua atenção à tudo o que dava certo entre ela e Chika ao invés de se focar naquele problema. Fez o seu melhor para relembrar-se diariamente que talvez fosse seu modo de gostar que estivesse errado, mas com algum esforço ela poderia se adequar e fazer as coisas funcionarem. Mesmo que, quando dormisse, seus sonhos cada vez mais constantemente lhe trouxessem cenários fantasiosos onde ela e Kanan viviam momentos de paixão calorosa, ainda assim… Ainda assim… A realidade era outra e ela devia se focar naquilo:

― Né, Riko-chan.

Quase dois meses se transcorreram com tranquilidade enquanto Riko mantinha seu esforço:

― Sim, Chika-chan?

Dessa vez estavam no quarto da pianista. Era fim de tarde. Haviam acabado de chegar de uma tarde de ensaios:

― Talvez nós devêssemos terminar.

Riko estava sentada à sua escrivaninha e Chika no banco do piano. A ruiva prendeu à respiração e pareceu incapaz de se mover por um longo instante:

― Né, acho que… É o melhor ― continuou Chika. Sua expressão era de uma certa tristeza, acompanha de um sorriso pequenino.

― D-Do que você está falando? ― questionou Riko, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Ela encarou a namorada com incredulidade.

― É que… Sei lá. Acho que não está funcionando, nós duas ― disse a garota de cabelos alaranjados, fintando as próprias mãos. ― Não que a gente não se goste, mas…

― C-Chika, eu…

― Talvez ― continuou Chika. ― Talvez nosso amor não seja afinal um amor desse tipo.

Riko sentia a garganta seca. Ela olhou para os próprios joelhos e sentiu duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Então Chika lhe segurou pelas bochechas e forçou a encará-la:

― Ei, eu não quero te ver assim, Riko-chan ― falou ela.

― Mas você está terminando comigo.

― Porque acho que é o certo a ser feito ― argumentou Chika.

― Mas como pode saber? ― questionou a ruiva.

― É o que eu sinto só ― falou a outra. ― Talvez você ache que eu não percebo, mas eu percebo quando você se sente estranha sobre nós.

― Eu n-não… E-Eu sou uma idiota…

― Não, não é ― disse Chika. ― Você tem se esforçado tanto… Demais, talvez.

Riko se livrou do toque de Chika e enfiou o rosto nas mãos, chorando copiosamente. Toda a dor que vinha ignorando tomou conta dela de uma só vez, levando-a ao verdadeiro desespero. Tinha falhado. Tinha destruído tudo com suas vontades egoístas.

Chika deixou que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse. Esperou até que seus soluços foram parando:

― Né, Riko-chan ― falou ela quando percebeu ter toda a atenção da ruiva de volta. ― Eu quero te agradecer por tudo, sabe. Isso foi… muito especial pra mim. Tudo isso.

― Mas… Chika-chan.

― Eu não quero te ver sofrendo, Riko ― tomou Chika, com o olhar mais sério. ― Mas eu tenho te visto sofrer em silêncio, todos os dias. Eu não acho que posso mesmo dizer que gosto de você do jeito que for se te deixar sofrer desse jeito.

Riko não sabia o que dizer àquilo:

― É como eu disse antes. Talvez o nosso amor não seja o tipo de amor que pensávamos ― disse Chika. ― Talvez seja um amor tão forte que confundimos as coisas…

― Eu não quero saber que falhei com você ― disse Riko, surpreendendo-se com a sinceridade das próprias palavras. ― Quis tanto que desse certo.

― Eu sei que quis, sua boba ― falou a outra. ― E deu certo por algum tempo. Será que não é o bastante?

― O bastante?

Chika levantou e caminhou até a passagem para a sacada:

― Nem tudo é para sempre. Mas eu quero guardar a lembrança das partes boas que aconteceram.

Riko também levantou. Ela entendia. Entendia tudo aquilo. Mas ainda assim:

― Será que… ― começou ela. ― Ao invés de um final esse pode ser só… Uma pausa?

― Pausa?

― É… ― disse Riko, a voz outra vez embargada. ― Uma pausa para talvez um dia…

Chika sorriu:

― Se você prefere pensar assim, por mim tudo bem ― falou.

― É, eu prefiro.

Chika veio até a pianista e abraçou apertado:

― Eu quero te ver feliz, ok? Afinal nunca deixaremos de ser amigas.

Riko retribuiu seu gesto:

― Eu também quero isso, Chika-chan.

Uma sensação nova surgiu para substituir a dor. Algo silencioso, tão diferente do barulho de seus pensamentos culpados. Não havia mais conflito dentro de si naquele instante.

Talvez ela estivesse aliviada:

― Obrigada por tudo.

― Obrigada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;/


	3. Já faz algum tempo

Quando Hanamaru tirou a carta de Dia no primeiro dos rituais que tinham realizado naquele final de férias de inverno ela achou seriamente que havia algo de muito misterioso em tudo aquilo. Nem tanto pelo sonho lívido de paixão que se seguiu àquele sorteio, mas pelo fato de que tivesse tirado justamente a pessoa que mais preferiria tirar de todas.

Afinal, já fazia algum tempo que Hanamaru sabia que estava apaixonada por Kurosawa Dia.

A seriedade e beleza de Dia eram algo que tinha se infiltrado no imaginário da bibliotecária com muita facilidade. Já nas primeiras visitas que fizera à casa da tradicional família Maru tinha sentindo-se incrivelmente afetada pela presença da irmã mais velha de sua melhor amiga. Claro que isso fora algo que tentara ocultar de Ruby ao máximo, afinal jamais iria querer estragar sua amizade por conta de uma paixonite boba:

― Né, Hanamaru-chan. Quer vir até a casa da Ruby hoje?

― Hm? Quer que eu vá com você?

― É que, bom, a Oneechan não tem mais conversado sobre idols comigo, então a tarde fica meio silenciosa. A oneechan lendo de um lado e eu folheando as revistas do outro ― falou Ruby.

― Ah, entendo ― falou Maru. ― Não sei posso ir, Ruby-chan. Eu prometi que ia começar hoje com os preparativos para o Setsubun.

― Mas Hanamaru-chan, ― insistiu a ruiva. ― A Oneechan vai estar em casa, de qualquer modo, sabe.

― Ué, e o que tem isso?

― Ora, você não quer vê-la não?

Hanamaru sentiu as orelhas ficando quentes e tratou de ajeitar o cabelo para encobri-las:

― Mas o que você tá falando, Ruby-chan?

― Ah, Maru-chan, nós somos melhores amigas ― disse Ruby. ― Você acha mesmo que não dá pra reparar na cara que você faz quando minha irmã está por perto?

― Zura… ― lamentou-se Hanamaru. ― M-Mas…

― Claro que a Oneechan nunca reparou em nada, mas é só porque ela tem esse jeito. Focada demais nas suas obrigações ― disse Ruby, com um sorriso.

Hanamaru desviou o olhar para a paisagem, refletindo um pouco:

― Você não fica chateada comigo por isso, Ruby-chan?

― Claro que não, sua boba ― disse a ruiva. ― Nós somos melhores amigas afinal.

Hanamaru sentiu-se imensamente feliz por aquela aceitação. Ainda que fosse um sentimento bobo, saber que não seria repreendida pela pessoa em quem mais confiava lhe dava uma sensação de segurança enorme.

Naquele dia ela acabou adiando o começo dos preparos para o Setsubun.

 

 

Hanamaru acreditava que o tempo trataria de sanar aquela sua admiração por Dia, mas foi o contrário. Vagarosamente as duas foram se tornando mais familiares uma à outra. Dia tinha aquela maneira formal de ser que parecia incapaz de abandonar, mas ao mesmo tempo algumas situações acabavam revelando um lado mais bobinho da personalidade que a mais velha fazia de tudo para ocultar.

Estava tão apaixonada que achava uma gracinha todos os “Bubuu desu wa” que Dia proferia em grande quantidade na época que ela entrou para Uranohoshi e a trama da formação das Aqours começou.

Por essa época Maru acabou percebendo bem rápido a natureza da admiração que Ruby vinha desenvolvendo por Yoshiko. Dessa maneira as duas acabaram se abrindo para conversas mais confessionais, já que estavam no mesmo tipo de barco furado:

― Ela vive dizendo que jamais se interessaria por simples mortais né ― falou Ruby em uma tarde em que estavam no quarto desta, isso logo depois de terem retornado de Tóquio pela primeira vez e digerido o fracasso da primeira apresentação.

― A Yoshiko-chan leva a sério essa história de Yohane. Mas isso é só pose, pode apostar ― disse Maru, consoladora. A outra sorriu de leve.

― Sabe, Maru-chan, eu andei falando de você pra Oneechan ― disse Ruby.

― C-Como assim?!

― Ah… Coisas como “A Hanamaru-chan é tão bonita e inteligente né” ou “Ela sempre me diz o quanto admira você, Oneechan, com todo seu esforço no grêmio estudantil”.

― Não acredito que você fez uma coisa dessas! ― sobressaltou-se Hanamaru.

― Ué, fiz sim ― confirmou Ruby. ― A Oneechan é tão focada que se ninguém der um empurrãozinho ela nunca vai olhar pra fora da linha que ela traçou.

Hanamaru ficou boquiaberta. Ruby sempre conseguia se mostrar muito mais astuta do que a primeira vista, isso ela sabia bem depois de todos aqueles anos. Mas intervir daquela maneira era um tanto…

― Ah, por falar nisso ― retomou a ruiva. ― A Oneechan está no quarto dela estudando. Por que você não leva aquela questão de História Ocidental pra ela e pergunta alguma coisa?

Hanamaru olhou para baixo, para a mesa de centro onde os cadernos e livros de história estavam colocados desde que chegaram. Tinham se reunido para estudar afinal:

― Você planejou isso né ― comentou a garota de cabelos castanhos. ― Não dá pra acreditar.

Ruby só lhe sorriu em resposta e pegou o celular para jogar um pouco de School Idol Festival.

― Com licença? ― perguntou Maru ao dar duas batidas sonoras na porta do quarto ao lado. Dia apareceu à entrada e lhe deu um sorriso protocolar maravilhoso.

― Hanamaru-san. Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― até a voz dela era maravilhosa, afinal.

― Ah, nada demais. Eu apenas… ― disse, lembrando do livro nas mãos. ― Eu fiquei meio confusa com uma parte de História Ocidental. A Ruby-chan disse que você sabe bem sobre esse assunto.

― Eu estudei um pouco apenas ― falou Dia. ― Por favor, entre.

Hanamaru nunca tinha estado no quarto de Dia naqueles anos. Era perfeitamente limpo e organizado como era o esperado. O aroma no ar era o mesmo do perfume que Dia costumava a usar e o suficiente para que Maru se sentisse no Paraíso:

― Por favor, Hanamaru-san ― disse Dia, oferecendo uma segunda cadeira que ela colocou à sua escrivaninha.

Dia não perdeu tempo e, com uma folha de papel começou a traçar uma linha do tempo bastante detalhada dos acontecimentos da parte que o livro tentava explicar. Apesar da distração óbvia, Hanamaru era nerd o bastante para prestar atenção no que a outra falava e compreender realmente aquilo que tinha ficado confuso durante a leitura:

― Nossa, agora ficou muito mais simples ― disse ela.

― Fico feliz ― disse Dia. Seu sorriso simpático era perfeito, mas Hanamaru sabia que aquele seria o fim da conversa se não emendasse com algo.

― Ah, Dia-san…

― Sim?

― Eu queria aproveitar para pedir desculpas, zura.

― Desculpas?

― Sim… Afinal, fui eu quem incentivei a Ruby a te enfrentar daquela vez sobre ser School Idol ― lembrou Maru.

― Entendo… Bom… ― o olhar de Dia mudou um pouco neste ponto. Provavelmente as lembranças daquele conflito tinha voltado ao seus pensamentos. ― Eu queria proteger a Ruby, mas, no final, acho que estava exagerando.

― É compreensível, né ― disse Hanamaru. ― Depois do que você passou, é normal querer proteger a irmã de passar pelo mesmo.

― Mas ela foi em frente. Vocês foram em frente ― disse Dia, fintando Hanamaru. ― E vão continuar em frente, provando que eu estava errada.

― Bom, não sabemos ainda se vai dar certo, mas certamente estamos felizes em tentar de novo.

Dia sorriu para Hanamaru com ternura. A mais nova sentiu o coração acelerar e percebeu que seus ombros quase se tocavam. Desviou o olhar:

― De qualquer modo, desculpe por lhe gerar tantas preocupações, Dia-san ― falou. ― Você já se dedica tanto ao Conselho e é uma irmã tão boa…

Nesse momento a postura de Dia mudou um pouco. Sua expressão pareceu quebrar-se de leve da máscara de formalidade de sempre e Hanamaru pode imaginar que ela poderia estar lembrando dos comentários tendenciosos que Ruby tinha lhe feito:

― Não precisa se desculpar, Hanamaru-san. Isso já é coisa passada ― disse Dia, tentando refazer sua postura típica. Ela era muito eficiente nisso.

Verdade. Se ninguém der um empurrãozinho ela nunca…

― Né, Dia-san.

― Sim?

Hanamaru sentia-se na beira de um abismo, olhando para baixo. Seu coração estava batendo forte. Mas, depois de tantos anos… Além disso, não faltava mais muito tempo para que Dia partisse de vez de sua vida. Se não se desse aquele empurrão agora, talvez jamais tivesse a chance:

― Eu sempre te admirei.

Ora aquilo poderia muito bem ser dito por qualquer pessoa por qualquer motivo. Ela poderia estar falando de admiração pelo esforço contínuo de Dia, ou pela sua dedicação enquanto chefe do Conselho, ou mesmo no seu cuidado imenso com Ruby em todas as situações.

Dia poderia ter entendido qualquer uma dessa maneiras. Mas algo nos seus olhos foram claros para dizer à Hanamaru que ela tinha entendido da maneira menos provável e mais verdadeira de todas:

― Você é sempre tão séria e dedicada a tudo ― continuou a mais nova. ― Sempre colocando as responsabilidades a cima de si mesma.

― Hanamaru...san…

― Eu… sempre… ― droga, estava sentindo o rosto esquentar rápido. O medo da reação da outra estava lhe confundindo os pensamentos para continuar falando. ― S-Sempre…

Ela pegou o livro e levantou num movimento só, quase batendo as costas contra a mesa de cabeceira. Dia estava boquiaberta:

― T-Todos esses anos, eu… ― tentou mais uma vez Hanamaru, engasgando outra vez nas palavras. Sabia que deveria estar completamente vermelha à essa altura. ― D-Droga…

― E-Espera, Hanamaru-san…

Dia se fez menção de levantar, mas no puro instinto Hanamaru lhe segurou o ombro para que não se mexesse.

Não tinha mais volta agora, não é mesmo?

― Me desculpe.

Hanamaru se curvou sobre Dia. Seus lábios se encostaram por uma fração de instante e então ela saiu, praticamente correndo. Não queria saber da reação ao seu ato. Na verdade não queria saber de mais nada. Passou no quarto de Ruby como um furação, pegando suas coisas e saindo. Bom, depois teria tempo de explicar tudo para a amiga.

Já que tinha chegado à beirada do abismo, nada mais justo do que se jogar de corpo e alma.

 


	4. Possibilidade

O domingo amanheceu com o tempo bom e o frio mais ameno. A mãe de Yoshiko se surpreendeu ao vê-la entrando na sala enquanto ela ainda tomava café:

― Que milagre você levantar cedo no domingo ― comentou a mulher. ― Vai tomar café?

― Vou tomar “café” sim ― respondeu Yoshiko, indo até a geladeira e pegando o leite e achocolatado. ― É que hoje tenho um compromisso. Não queria me atrasar.

― Verdade? Fico feliz quando vejo o quanto você mudou nesses últimos meses ― disse a mulher, tomando um gole do seu café instantâneo sem açúcar.

― Mudei é? ― estranhou Yoshiko, sentando com o copo e os ingredientes diante de si para preparar o desjejum. ― Eu não acho que mudei.

― Claro que mudou ― sorriu-se a mãe. ― Agora você sempre está envolvida com as suas amigas, ensaiando para as apresentações. Eu lembro quando vi você naquele palco. Foi incrível ver como você cresceu.

― Tá, você tá me deixando constrangida logo cedo ― reclamou a garota, terminando de adoçar o chocolate e provando. ― Eu não sou mais um bebê.

― Não, não é ― concordou a mulher, sorrindo do mesmo jeito bobo. ― Só me preocupa quando você crescer o bastante para arranjar um namorado.

― Mãe!

 

 

 

― Ruby? ― perguntou Dia, abrindo a porta do quarto da irmã ao ser ignorada ao bater três vezes. ― Ué, está experimentado roupas a essa hora?

― Ah ― Ruby pareceu só ter notado a existência da irmã naquele instante. ― É que fiquei em dúvida do que usar, então estava experimentando algumas coisas.

― Você vai a algum lugar? No domingo? ― quis saber Dia, sem conseguir disfarçar totalmente o velho tom autoritário.

― Vou passear com a Yoshiko-chan ― contou Ruby, se olhando no espelho usando um vestido claro que combinava muito bem com um casaco peludo que adorava. Talvez sua roupa estivesse escolhida afinal.

― Com a Yoshiko-san? E vão fazer o que?

― Andar. Comer. Talvez ver um filme. Esse tipo de coisa.

― Sei… ― a irmã mais velha disse, cruzando os braços de modo analítico. Ruby percebeu aquela postura.

― Né, Oneechan, por que você não chama a Hanamaru-chan para vir aqui em casa hoje? ― sugeriu. Ela pode ver, pelo canto de olhos enquanto tirava o vestido para retomar as roupas de casa a expressão da irmã se transformar.

― A Hanamaru-san? Por quê? ― indagou Dia, quase chocada.

― Porque ela adoraria te ver. Tenho certeza ― falou Ruby, ajeitando o cabelo. ― E você também ia ficar feliz de ver ela né.

― Mas…

― Né, Oneechan, vamos tomar café da manhã ― disse a mais nova, passando pela irmã ao sair do quarto.

― Tá bem…

 

 

 

Por volta das onze horas Ruby desembarcou na estação do centro de Numazu com o coração mais acelerado do que o necessário. Ela olhou para os lados uma e duas vezes, mas não viu sinal da sua companhia. Pegou o celular pensando em ligar quando sentiu alguém se aproximar:

― Ei, você já chegou ― disse Yoshiko, à guisa de cumprimento.

― Yoshiko-chan ― sorriu Ruby com toda a alegria e Yoshiko ficou quase sem graça. De novo o pensamento de “fale alguma coisa” lhe comandou.

― Esse vestido fica muito bem em você, Ruby ― disse a morena se perguntando por que tinha escolhido falar daquilo. De qualquer modo, Ruby pareceu ruborizar de leve ao ouvir aquilo.

― Você também está linda, Yoshiko-chan. ― disse ela, desviando quando o olhar delas se encontrou e Yoshiko achou aquilo absolutamente adorável.

― É Yohane ― disse, como um gravador. ― Você comeu alguma coisa? Quer almoçar?

― Eu comi mais cedo. Acho que por enquanto não estou com fome ― disse Ruby.

― Então vamos olhar algumas lojas ― decidiu Yoshiko. ― Tem algumas lojas de produtos de bruxaria ótimas escondidas nos cantos das galerias comerciais de Numazu.

Apesar de se empolgar fácil com aqueles assuntos, Yoshiko fez todo o possível para não chatear Ruby com suas maluquices. Visitaram várias lojas de roupas e presentes entre as peculiares lojas de bruxaria. Yoshiko inclusive fez um sacrifício enorme ao deixar de lado o Tomo de Lúcifer que sempre parava para admirar em uma das suas lojas preferidas. Ao invés disso ela falou um pouco sobre propriedades dos diferentes tipos de cristais e terminou por comprar uma pedra preta bastante incomum, dando de presente para Ruby na cafeteria enquanto aguardavam a refeição:

― É um amuleto de proteção ― explicou Yoshiko. ― Se você levar ele na sua bolsa ele vai te proteger de todas as energias negativas.

― Obrigada, Yoshiko-chan ― agradeceu Ruby, ficando outra vez com os cantos das bochechas rosados. ― Fico feliz que você se preocupe comigo.

― Bom… ― começou Yoshiko, coçando o rosto. ― Você é uma ótima Pequeno Demônio para Yohane… É natural que queria seu bem estar.

― Você é muito generosa, Yohane-sama ― brincou Ruby, e Yoshiko sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

Depois de comer as duas foram até o cinema mais próximo para assistir algo. Não havia nenhuma opção que estivessem especialmente entusiasmadas, mas Ruby comentou ter lido opiniões muito boas sobre o mais recente drama americano sobre artista. Yoshiko imaginava que fosse ter um pouco de romance, o que não era nada sua vibe, mas Ruby pareceu interessar-se. Compraram ingressos e uma pipoca pequena e entraram para uma sessão quase vazia.

Yoshiko estava particularmente ansiosa naquele momento. Tudo o que mais queria era baixar o braço entre as poltronas dela e de Ruby, mas sabia que isso poderia soar muito… Avançado. A todo momento ela recordava a conversa que tinham tido após o último ciclo de sonhos ritualísticos, lembrando especialmente do fato de que Ruby também admitira ter ficado muito feliz ao sonhar com ela.

Muito feliz. Se fosse feliz do mesmo jeito que Yoshiko tinha ficado, não tinha motivos para se preocupar. Certo?

― R-Ruby?! ― exclamou Yoshiko, a sala ainda com as luzes acesas e uma música baixa de fundo. Seu susto foi ao sentir a outra se recostando diretamente sobre seu braço e ombro. ― Você baixou o braço é?

― Gomen ne ― pediu a ruiva, olhando para Yoshiko com um sorrisinho. ― Mas acho que você deve ser mais confortável de se recostar do que esse braço duro da poltrona.

― Ah, bom…

― Se você preferir eu posso me afastar…

― N-Não. Não precisa.

Assim sendo, quando o filme começou Yoshiko já tinha aninhado Ruby contra si, abraçando-a com um braço sobre seus ombros e costas. Tirando algumas mexidas para não ficar com os braços dormentes, as duas permaneceram naquele abraço por toda a sessão.

Quando saíram do cinema o céu já se mostrava mais escuro, apesar de ainda faltarem algumas horas para o final da tarde:

― Até que foi um bom filme ― comentou Yoshiko. ― E eu nunca ia saber que aquela mulher é a Lady Gaga.

― Poxa, Yoshiko-chan. O filme foi maravilhoso! Eu vou comprar o CD da trilha sonora, com certeza ― disse Ruby.

― Ué, podemos ver se tem na loja de departamentos aqui perto ― sugeriu a morena. ― Quem sabe eu encontrei algo legal pra mim também.

A loja de CDs e DVDs era imensa. Procuraram primeiro a trilha do filme e não tiveram dificuldade de encontrar. Então Yoshiko foi caçar algo mais “ estilo Anjo Caído” para si. Na verdade, Ruby se surpreendeu, o gosto de Yoshiko parecia girar mais em torno de música pop com uma batida mais eletrônica pesada e alguns rock-pop. Nada tão sombrio quanto a outra dava a entender:

― Pode deixar que eu pago os dois CDs ― disse a morena, tomando o disco que Ruby segurava e levando junto com o seu para o caixa. Alguns minutos depois elas estavam de volta na rua e Yoshiko entregou o pacote embrulhado para a outra. ― Prontinho.

― Puxa, não precisava Yoshiko-chan. Obrigada.

― Não precisa ficar agracendo, Ruby ― disse a outra. ― É só um pequeno mimo para meu Pequeno Demônio favorito.

― E? Favorita, eu? ― disse Ruby, com uma caricata surpresa fingida.

― Ah… ― Yoshiko se deu conta do que tinha falado e sentiu o rosto esquentar rápido. ― B-Bom… Com certeza uma das favoritas.

A essa altura não tinham muita escolha que não ir para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo que passasse a linha para Uchiura. Quando estava atravessando a rua para chegar ao ponto na beirada de uma praça o transporte vinha chegando:

― Ah, vamos nos apressar ― disse Yoshiko fazendo menção de acelerar o passo. Porém ela parou ao perceber que a outra tinha lhe segurado pela manga do casaco.

― Calma. Ainda tem outro depois desse ― disse Ruby.

A passos normais elas chegaram no ponto quando o ônibus deu a partida. Sentaram-se no banco e notaram como estava tudo bem parado por ali:

― Ainda que tenha outro ônibus ele deve demorar uns 40 minutos pra passar né ― disse Yoshiko.

― Gomen ne, Yoshiko-chan ― pediu Ruby, com um sorrisinho culpado.

― Não precisa se desculpar ― falou a morena.

― Porque sou seu Pequeno Demônio favorito?

Yoshiko ignorou aquela pergunta.

As duas ficaram boa parte do tempo conversando sobre as atividades da tarde. Ruby olhava todo o tempo para o pequeno relógio de pulso que usava e Yoshiko não entendia o motivo. Em um instante que a conversa deu uma breve pausa Ruby respirou fundo para falar:

― Né, Yoshiko-chan. Será que você pode me acompanhar um instante?

― Acompanhar? Mas… ― tentou dizer Yoshiko, mas quando percebeu Ruby já se levantara e a tinha puxando consigo. Deram a volta no ponto de ônibus e foram para trás de um outdoor de chão de algum restaurante franqueado. Yoshiko olhou ao redor e no parque não havia ninguém. Aquilo lhe deixou um tanto nervosa.

― Né, Yoshiko-chan…

― S-Sim?

― É que… Bom… ― Ruby parecia estar lutando com as palavras. Ela encarou Yoshiko, mas então desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos, depois de volta para a própria Yoshiko. ― É que… Eu… B-Bom… Queria te agradecer pelo passeio de hoje.

― Ah, entendi ― disse Yoshiko, coçando atrás da orelha por puro nervosismo. ― Já te disse que não precisa ficar agradecendo, Ruby-chan. E-Eu me diverti muito hoje.

― Eu também… Foi… Um ótimo encontro.

― A-Ah…

Yoshiko teve o instinto de dizer qualquer bobagem para fugir daquela coisa de encontro, mas antes que pudesse encontrar tal asneira precisa na cabeça ela viu Ruby dar dois passos em sua direção e praticamente se jogar sobre ela, num abraço desajeitado onde a ruiva escondeu o rosto contra o colo da morena:

― R-Ruby?

― Né… E-Eu sempre quis poder ficar assim, mais perto de você, Yoshiko-chan ― disse Ruby, a voz abafada pelo tecido do casado da morena. ― Eu… Estou tão feliz.

Yoshiko não sabia o que dizer. Aquela sensação quente no peito que tinha tido no sonho estava se espalhando da garganta ao diafragma. Suas mãos tremiam demais para uma tarde de temperatura bem amena para o inverno. Ruby se apertava contra ela como se não quisesse nunca mais mostrar o rosto:

― Ruby, eu… T-Também estou muito feliz ― disse Yoshiko, o coração retumbando tão forte dentro da caixa torácica que dificultava sua respiração. Ela abraçou a outra com suas mãos e braços trêmulos e Ruby pareceu quase assustar-se diante do aconchego recebido. ― Aconteceram tantas coisas… Que preciso te explicar…

― Sobre quem você queria tirar naquele jogo estranho? ― perguntou Ruby, enfim levantando o rosto.

― Eu estava sendo uma idiota ― disse Yoshiko. ― Eu não sabia o que realmente queria.

― E o que você realmente queria, Yoshiko-chan?

Nesse momento, um barulho de motor mais alto um pouco lhes fez olhar na direção da esquina próxima. O ônibus para Uchiura estava chegando:

― Acho que você tem que ir nesse. É o último do dia. ― disse Yoshiko, sentindo um vazio incômodo ao dizer aquelas palavras.

― Talvez né… ― Ruby também parecia lamentar-se.

Soltaram-se do abraço, mas Ruby ficou segurando as mãos da morena com as suas:

― Né, Yoshiko-chan.

― Sim?

― Eu sei que o Anjo Caído não se interessa por meros mortais, mas… ― começou Ruby, olhando a outra diretamente nos olhos. ― Acho que… Eu não acho que possa mais me afastar de você.

E dizendo isso Ruby foi até Yoshiko. Depositou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha direita da outra garota para depois lhe encarar de novo, bem mais de perto. Seus olhos mostravam a verdade das suas palavras e atitudes.

Não disse mais nada. Correu de volta para a parada de ônibus e embarcou. Yoshiko voltou a passos lentos para o ponto e chegou quando este dava a partida. Viu Ruby lhe observando com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. Apesar de toda a emoção sentia-se incapaz de sorrir. Tinha a mão sobre o local que recebera o beijo, como se o protegesse do frio do fim de tarde. No seu rosto uma expressão de total estupor enquanto a imagem da outra desaparecia no próximo semáforo.

No rosto. Tinha que ser um beijo no rosto né.


	5. Duas histórias em uma só

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contém uma quantidade enorme de metalinguagem, então fica o alerta. É um tanto experimental também, mas no próximo capítulo as coisas voltam mais ao padrão.

A primeira viagem das Aqours para Hakodate foi tão fascinante quanto gelada. Uma cidade cheia de encantos próprios, mas que acabou trazendo algumas reflexões para as garotas sobre ser uma school idol. O fracasso prematuro da dupla Saint Snow e a parceria do primeiro ano com Leah resultaram em desafios novos para todas e a visão mais clara de que tudo o que acontece é único e tem seu momento de existir.

Não que esses sentimentos não estivessem já bem gravados nos pensamentos de Riko graças ao seu desastre amoroso mais recente.

Durante essa primeira viagem o grupo se hospedou em um hotel bastante confortável, com quartos para duas pessoas. Diferente do que se poderia esperar Kanan não precisou fazer nenhum esforço para escapar da companhia de Mari para dormir _(o que é uma diferença bastante acentuada em relação ao que esperamos do comportamento delas na história da série. Podem considerar isto uma_ _Divergência de Cânone_ _apenas de ser uma questão mais de_ _Universo Alternativo_ _)._ Nesta época do relacionamento entre Mari e You não era mais segredo para ninguém e a loira não teve nenhum escrúpulo em determinar que ficaria no mesmo quarto que a namorada.

Assim sendo Kanan foi parar no mesmo quarto que Riko _(Uma daquelas coincidências tolas de roteiro que também são chamadas de_ _Deus Ex Machina_ _. Apesar de serem usadas de maneira errada, às vezes estas ferramentas dão agilidade à trama, como no nosso caso)_.

Apesar de aquela ser uma oportunidade com a qual o lado inconsciente da mente da pianista desejasse em seus devaneios absurdos, a verdade é que o amargor do término de relacionamento ainda era algo que lhe impedia de olhar para as coisas de uma outra perspectiva:

― Né, Riko-chan ― chamou Kanan. Cada uma estava sentada na ponta da sua cama de solteiro. O céu estava escuro lá fora e o grupo tinha voltado a pouco tempo de um encontro com as garotas do Saint Snow. ― Acho que eu tenho que pedir desculpas.

― Pelo quê? ― indagou Riko, percebendo uma certa rudeza na sua própria reação. Bom, ela não tinha como saber da sua participação involuntária no...

― Por ficar no mesmo quarto que você ― falou a veterana e Riko sentiu um arrepio gelado. ― Afinal era uma oportunidade de você ficar com a Chika por um tempo né.

Ah, claro, era por isso. Não tinham falado para ninguém do término, então era natural que Kanan pensasse aquilo. Era a primeira vez que Riko tinha que lidar com aquela situação e o fato de ser logo Kanan tornava sua privacidade quase uma tortura:

― Riko-chan?

― Ah ― Riko percebeu que sua expressão devia estar muito tencionada. Seu maxilar doía um pouco e os olhos ardiam pelo simples fato de não os ter piscado por alguns instantes. ― D-Desculpe, não foi nada.

― Ok ― disse Kanan, com uma expressão amuada tão verdadeira que quase destroçava a racionalidade frágil da ruiva. ― Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Posso ir conversar com a Chika discretamente se você...

― Não ― pontuou Riko, outra vez falando com irritação. As duas pareceram chocadas com aquele tom. ― D-Digo.... Você não precisa falar com ela. Olha... ― Riko suspirou, percebendo que ia acabar se afogando se não deixasse algo emergir do que sentia. ― É que... N-Nós.... Terminamos.

O choque já presente no rosto de Kanan se tornou tão intenso quanto o verdadeiro horror. Ela não teve palavras por um longo e tortuoso minuto inteiro no qual Riko desejou desaparecer do mundo. Por fim ela piscou várias vezes, como quem acorda de um sonho e levou a mão à boca antes de falar:

― Puxa... Você está bem?

― Sim. Na medida do possível, sim ― respondeu Riko.

― A Chika não me falou nada sobre isso...

― A ideia era que não falarmos para ninguém mesmo ― contou a ruiva e Kanan lhe fintou com a expressão séria como poucas vezes tinha visto.

― E eu acabei te forçando a falar, né. Me desculpe ― pediu.

― Não sabia que você tinha essa mania de se desculpar sem parar ― brincou Riko, com um sorriso cansado.

― Bom... Isso me pegou de surpresa.

― É.

Outro silêncio, mas dessa vez Riko estava um pouco menos aflita:

― Tem certeza que você está bem? ― perguntou a veterana.

― Sim. Foi melhor assim, na verdade ― falou Riko, repetindo o mantra que rezava todos os dias e noites. ― Não estava funcionando. Se não tivesse sido assim as coisas ficariam piores.

― Puxa... Que droga.

― Pois é...

Kanan estava incomodada. Claro que estaria, não era toda hora que se era colocado a par de algo tão íntimo sem o devido preparo. Riko sentia uma leve culpa por aquilo também, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não tinha outra maneira:

― Posso te contar um segredo, então? ― falou a mergulhadora.

― Segredo? Por quê?

― Porque você acabou me contando um segredo seu, acho que preciso pagar.

― Não precisa ― disse Riko.

― Foi no meio do ano passado ― continuou Kanan, ignorando sumariamente a negativa de Riko. ― Eu e a Dia, nós... Bom, também tentamos e fracassamos desse jeito.

― Verdade? ― perguntou Riko, surpresa ao limite com aquela revelação.

― É, verdade ― confirmou Kanan. ― Sei lá, talvez fosse a carência... Foi uma bobagem e eu logo percebi isso.

― E vocês terminaram para continuar bem com a amizade ― compreendeu Riko, ciente de que a outra quis contar sua situação similar como forma de tentar confortar Riko em sua angústia recente.

― Nossa amizade nunca esteve ameaçada ― falou Kanan. ― Somos amigas de infância. Poderíamos lutar uma contra a outra numa guerra e continuar nos adorando.

Outro silêncio invadiu o ambiente antes que a mergulhadora retomasse a fala num tom mais distante:

― Eu ainda acho que a Dia usou aquilo pra tentar desviar do óbvio ― comentou Kanan. Ela cruzou a pernas sobre o colchão e olhou para a janela como quem enxerga o passado exposto do outro lado do vidro. ― Ela é bem cabeça dura.

Riko fintou a janela, alguma parte de si sem conseguir evitar imaginar como teria sido o breve romance entre as duas veteranas. Imaginar Kanan em encontros furtivos pelos cantos, com troca de beijos eufóricos, suando devido à proximidade.... Definitivamente aquilo dispersou os pensamentos da pianista dos seus dramas presentes:

― Ah, Riko-chan

Riko despertou dos devaneios e voltou a olhar para a mergulhadora. O efeito de sair de imaginações vívidas de paixão desta para encará-la na realidade não fez muito bem aos seus nervos:

― Se precisa de alguém para desabafar, sabe, queria que soubesse que pode contar comigo ― disse Kanan. ― Já faz algum tempo que chegou, mas acho que suas amizades ainda estão bem limitadas a nós do grupo né. Talvez você se dê melhor com a Yoshiko-chan do que comigo, mas acho que não se sentiria bem para falar desses assuntos com ela.

― Nem pensar ― concordou Riko.

― Imaginei. Pelo menos eu você sabe que já passou por algo parecido ― argumentou a veterana.

― Eu... Obrigada ― agradeceu Riko, sentindo uma ponta de alegria tão genuína que quis se esbofetear por ser tão estúpida.

― Ótimo ― sorriu Kanan, deixando sem querer mais uma imagem sua gravada na memória emocional da pianista.

Foi assim que, de maneira casual, Riko e Kanan começaram a conversar pelo celular em momentos livres. Kanan sempre tinha o costume de querer saber se a outra se sentia bem, enquanto Riko insistia que estava cada dia melhor. Bom, essa parte não era realmente mentira.

Estava tudo cada vez melhor. A cada dia, a cada troca mais longa de mensagens. A cada comentário carinhoso meio despropositado que Kanan deixava. Talvez estivesse ficando louca, mas parecia aos seus olhos que Kanan entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. Tanto que, apesar de ter seus pequenos excessos, volta e meia ela era tomada de nervosismos também despropositados. Riko se encantava com aquilo, mas também tinha um medo constante de que sua preciosa bolha de alegria estourasse de repente.

 

É nesse ponto que este capítulo ganha uma diferença em relação aos demais.

Espero que você ainda se lembre do que aconteceu no capítulo “Dúvida”, o décimo terceiro de “Desventuras Amorosas no Espaço e Tempo” _(alguém ainda vai perceber a referência desse título)_. Neste, ocorre o encontro entre Riko e Kanan no último loop do ritual, porém Riko, dessa vez lúcida no ritual, fica em dúvida sobre a natureza daqueles acontecimentos. Estava sonhando que Kanan tinha ido até a casa de Yoshiko só para convidá-la para fazerem algo depois ou aquilo realmente tinha acontecido? Hora ela acreditava na hipótese do sonho, hora se encantava com aquele acontecimento como se não pudesse ser nada além da realidade. Neste sonho/realidade ela aceita o convite e as duas terminam por seu beijar de maneira apaixonada, tudo ainda dentro do tempo previsto para o ritual. Alguns capítulos depois, de volta à Realidade concreta, Riko realmente fala que não irá retornar para Uchiura de ônibus, o que poderia ser a solução desse caso.

Então, tenho que te dizer que, na verdade esta cena é tanto real como imaginária. É como o famoso gato que está vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo até que você abra a caixa. A história foi feita para funcionar tanto com a cena sendo real ou sendo imaginária. Por isso vou ter que contar de maneira breve o que aconteceu naquele dia, levando em consideração as duas possibilidades. Algo como um capítulo dentro deste capítulo.

 

Capítulo 5.1: Antes do encontro

 

Riko não conseguiu dormir quase nada naquela noite. As lembranças calorosas da cena de paixão pura com a pessoa que já vinha mexendo com seus hormônios era demais para que pudesse ficar em paz. Riko se revirou, para lá e para cá. Cochilou duas vezes, mas a certa altura simplesmente desistiu e ficou assistindo vídeos online. Quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo ela abriu o aplicativo de mensagens por hábito e percebeu que Kanan estava online mesmo sendo ainda final da madrugada:

[Riko]: Bom dia

[Kanan]: Riko-chan. Bom dia

[Riko]: Você acorda assim tão cedo?

[Kanan]: É costume por causa da loja. Acabo acordando mesmo quando não estamos abertos

[Kanan]: Acordou cedo também?

[Riko]: Não consegui dormir muito bem hoje

[Kanan]: Oh

[Kanan]: Você está bem?

[Riko]: Estou sim

[Riko]: Mas

[Riko]: Foi bom te encontrar online

[Kanan]: Fico feliz em falar com você tão cedo

Riko ficou olhando para a tela um pouco. Talvez pela privação de sono ela tenha tido coragem de escrever a primeira coisa que passou nos seus pensamentos:

[Riko]: Assim até parece que eu acordei perto de você

[Kanan]: Rikochan (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

[Riko]: (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

― Hah, eu fiquei maluca ― disse Riko ao silêncio do seu quarto, apreciando a sensação quente no peito.

[Kanan]: Bom

[Kanan]: De qualquer modo

[Riko]: ?

[Kanan]: Eeeeeee

[Kanan]: É que estava pensando

[Kanan]: Hoje vou ir de tarde ao centro de Numazu fazer umas compras pra loja

[Kanan]: Se você estiver livre… Bom…

[Riko]: A Chika-chan me convidou para ir na casa dela hoje para ver uns shows

[Kanan]: Oh, a Chika

[Riko]: Ela convidou a mim e a You-chan também

[Kanan]: Entendi, então

[Riko]: Eu posso tentar sair cedo, ela não se importaria, acho

[Kanan]: Tem certeza? Não seria um problema?

[Riko]: Eu quero aceitar seu convite, Kanan-chan

[Kanan]: !

[Kanan]: Legal

[Kanan]: Ótimo!

[Kanan]: Quem sabe eu passo na casa da Chika e nós vamos de lá

[Riko]: Quê? Não precisa

[Kanan]: Ué, não?

[Riko]: Não precisa...

Riko deu uma risada nervosa. Ela não achava que aguentaria manter-se séria o bastante na presença de Kanan, You e Chika. Não depois da tarde tumultuada na casa de Yoshiko:

[Riko]: Eu vou tentar descansar um pouco antes de levantar

[Kanan]: Está bem. Nos vemos mais tarde

Algumas horas depois, quando Riko ouviu de You que Kanan ia passar lá realmente ela teve que se apressar para sair. De verdade ela estava pensando em evitar participar de novo do estranho ritual de Yoshiko, mas foi a única saída que encontrou. Quando ela e Kanan se encontraram, à calçada diante da casa de Takami, trocaram sorrisos e se despediram com o mesmo “até mais tarde”.

Agora, na hipótese do sonho ter sido realidade só precisamos levar em consideração que durante a conversa entre Riko e Kanan no celular de manhãzinha não se citou o fato de Kanan ir à Numazu ou que talvez passasse na casa de Chika.

Até que é simples, não?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem está acompanhando a história :)
> 
> Creio que vou publicar o próximo capítulo apenas na segunda-feira. Não restam assim tantos capítulos a serem feitos e estou um pouco perdida em como encerrar essa continuação/side story sem deixar muito preso à uma possível continuação (mais uma?! pois é...)
> 
> até lá!


	6. Um tempo perdido

Dia e Kanan tiveram um envolvimento breve durante o segundo ano em Uranohoshi. Foi algo de menos de duas semanas e teve um início tão estranho e impulsivo quanto qualquer coisa nessa breve história.

Era meio de tarde de uma morna segunda-feira. Dia arrumava a papelada do conselho estudantil em silêncio. Já era presidente, afinal era difícil alguém passar mais ar de responsabilidade do que ela. Naquele dia seu trabalho progredia de maneira muito lenta pois seus pensamentos estavam dispersos, puxados para lados que ela tentava de todas as maneiras ignorar.

No dia anterior Ruby tinha trazido para casa outra vez a sua amiga preferida de escola para passarem o dia conversando. Kunikida Hanamaru, uma simpática e tímida leitora de livros que não desgrudava os olhos de Dia por onde quer que ela fosse. Uma admiração que vinha perturbando os pensamentos de Dia de maneira insistente.

No primeiro momento Dia fora ingênua o bastante para considerar bastante saudável aquela admiração recebida. Talvez fosse culpa de Kanan que tinha passado uma época lendo romances yuri que Dia tivesse começado a ter uma ideia diferente do que estava acontecendo. Talvez afinal Hanamaru gostasse dela de uma maneira especial.

Não que ela pudesse retribuir aquele sentimento. Ela era uma pessoa correta, séria, respeitável e jamais se permitiria um comportamento fora da curva esperada para ela.

Foi nisso que ela acreditou por um ano inteiro. Mas o tempo estava despertando nela pensamentos e necessidades novas. A maneira como esses instintos levavam os pensamentos de Dia facilmente para a amiga da irmã era algo que lhe perturbava. Cada vez mais, cada vez com mais força. Ainda que fosse dois anos mais nova e isso por si só fizesse Dia apertar o maxilar de culpa, Hanamaru se tornava uma figura cada vez mais “ameaçadora” à sua seriedade.

Naquela tarde em especial, Dia pensava que ia acabar enlouquecendo por tanto pensar nesse assunto. A culpa doía na garganta por ela quase suar ao lembrar do dia anterior. Hanamaru era tão fofa, o rosto tão delicado, a voz suave e agradável, um corpo delicado, cada vez mais desenvolto. Ela era uma criminosa por pensar aquelas coisas? Achava que ia enlouquecer:

― Ah, Dia? Você já acabou? Precisa de ajuda?

Kanan estava à porta e Dia soltou um gritinho de susto. Ela se voltou para a amiga e a outra entrou, encostando a porta:

― Se puder me ajudar eu agradeceria, Kanan-san ― falou a garota de cabelos negros.

― Você não parece muito bem ― disse Kanan, dando um passo para dentro da sala.

― Ah, só… Primeiro tranque a porta, por favor ― pediu Dia, caminhando até a janela atrás da mesa quase improvisada de presidente do grêmio. A única mesa da única pessoa do conselho.

― Está bem ― disse Kanan, voltando e trancando a porta. A cortina da entrada já estava baixa, então ela deixou daquela maneira. ― Aconteceu alguma coisa?

― É… Mais ou menos ― admitiu Dia, mesmo de maneira evasiva.

Kanan foi até a frente da mesa, recostando-se, observando Dia andar para lá e para cá na sua frente:

― Ei, pode falar comigo sobre o que for, você sabe ― disse a garota de cabelos azuis. ― Somos amigas.

― É… Somos amigas né? De uma vida toda praticamente ― disse Dia com um sorriso aflito. ― Acho que… Posso confiar em você.

Dia parou diante da amiga, a um passo de distância:

― Você promete que não vai me julgar? ― questionou a morena.

― Claro que não vou ― confirmou Kanan, realmente preocupada. O tom e postura da amiga estavam diferentes do costume.

― Assim espero ― disse Dia. Então, sem meias atitudes, ela foi até Kanan, abraçando-a pelos ombros e beijou-a.

Kanan tomou um susto enorme e tentou recuar, batendo contra a mesa. Dia insistiu ainda no beijo, mas logo a outra conseguiu afastar o rosto pelo menos:

― D-Dia? ― questionou Kanan, chocada.

― Ei… Você prometeu que não iria me julgar.

A expressão de Dia era de angústia genuína. Claro que as duas já haviam discutido sobre sexualidade, oportunidade que a morena aproveitara para taxar com todas as palavras que “nunca, jamais, definitivamente, ela não era parte dos diferentes do padrão”. Mas agora lá estava ela, pedindo para não ser julgada, pedindo um favor maluco como aquele de uma amiga. Por Deus, Kanan sentia que Dia poderia chorar se ela falasse qualquer coisa:

― É, eu prometi sim ― disse Kanan, abraçando a amiga pela cintura, apertando-a contra si. ― E eu não estou te julgando, Dia.

Elas retomaram o beijo e dessa vez Kanan retribuiu da melhor maneira que pode. Não era difícil que todo o seu lado lésbico carente por uma oportunidade aflorasse e aproveitasse daquele momento como seus hormônios tanto desejavam. As duas eram inexperientes, mas não demorou para que seus beijos entrassem em harmonia e seus suspiros baixos entre os beijos preenchesse a sala do Conselho.

Uma brincadeira de suprir carência que se prolongou ao longo daquela semana. Um dia em uma sala de aula vazia, trancada por dentro. Outro em um armário espaçoso no depósito e outro mesmo no quarto de Kanan. Dia acreditou realmente que aquela era uma solução bastante eficaz para seu problema com desejos proibidos para com a amiga da sua irmã, porém, foi só chegar o fim de semana e ela estar novamente na presença de Hanamaru que percebeu que toda a sua carência ainda estava lá. Ela era boa de manter-se impecável na frente da garota, mas por dentro Dia quis fugir e se esconder dela para todo o sempre:

― Ei, Dia, tem certeza de que não devemos falar sobre isso um pouco? ― indagou Kanan, na segunda-feira seguinte, quando as duas estavam encolhidas atrás do vão da mesa de professor de uma sala inativa do terceiro ano.

― Não quero falar sobre nada ― disse a morena, avançando sobre os lábios da amiga. A sala estava trancada, a sala estava trancada, era o que repetia para si mesma Dia, mergulhando nos beijos com uma necessidade implacável.

Kanan não conseguia permanecer nada impassível às investidas de Dia. Estava sentada no chão, com as costas contra o forro da mesa e Dia sobre si. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da outra, puxando-a para si com desejo crescente. A morena reagia e se entregava sem hesitar. Kanan quebrou o beijo de língua para descer ao pescoço longo e esbelto de Dia. Beijou-o com desejo e a outra gemeu baixo em resposta, apertando as mãos nos ombros da amiga. Aquilo era demais, Kanan sabia que não conseguiria mais se refrear se continuasse. Dia arfava, os olhos fechados, a boca lutando para ficar fechada, mas Kanan insistia com mais volúpia, puxando-a, apertando suas coxas com as mãos, quase agressiva. Dia já não sabia mais se estava quieta ou não. Balbuciava entre os gemidos baixos:

― Ah… ― ela apertava os olhos fechados, tentando limpar a mente dos pensamentos que lhe atormentavam, tentando se concentrar apenas no presente, em Kanan. Mas a imagem era nítida demais no primeiro plano da sua imaginação. ― Ah….Hanamaru-san…

Kanan estagnou no lugar assim como Dia, percebendo o que tinha feito. Não, Kanan não estava se sentindo ofendida ou algo do tipo, mas sim surpresa por enfim a outra ter exposto algo que escondia naquela brincadeira toda. As duas se encararam, os rostos de ambas muito vermelhas e com o fôlego alterado:

― Nós vamos falar disso outra hora ― disse Kanan, a voz muito mais grave e rouca do que esperaria.

― Está bem… ― sussurrou Dia, desviando os olhos. ― Outra hora.

― Outra hora.

Dia apertou o tecido do uniforme de Kanan, mordendo o lábio inferior:

― Kanan-san… ― disse ela em tom de súplica.

― Dia, você… T-Tem certeza? ― perguntou Kanan, a voz tremendo de leve. ― E-Eu… Não acho que possa voltar atrás se c-continuarmos…

― Não importa. Apenas…

― T-Tá…

Retomaram os beijos, os suspiros, as mãos e os abraços que pareciam querer esmagar uma contra a outra. A sala estava trancada, a sala estava trancada. Foi naquele dia que acabaram perdendo a virgindade. Ali, escondidas atrás de uma mesa.

Depois daquilo voltaram a se envolver ainda mais duas vezes ao longo das semanas seguintes, mas posteriormente decidiram que era melhor darem fim àquele jogo de carência. Não foi difícil uma vez que o sentimento de amizade entre as duas ainda era o mesmo e agora a cumplicidade ainda maior. Kanan acabou se tornando a pessoa para quem Dia falava do seu tormento.

Só que Dia era uma pessoa decidida no que queria e no que não queria. Depois daquele pico de carência ela foi melhorando sua maneira de lidar com aquele sentimento de modo que, alguns meses depois, parecia que jamais tinha acontecido.

Quando Dia voltou a se fechar sobre a questão Kanan não fez questão de indagá-la. Sabia que a outra lutava para se manter dentro dos limites que determinara para si. Assim como Dia respeitava as decisões que Kanan tomava esta respondia igualmente.

Porém, algum tempo depois, chegou uma pessoa que definitivamente não dava a mínima importância para as decisões que as pessoas tomavam. Mari conseguira em poucos meses despertar a fúria de Kanan até além dos limites imaginados e, quando tudo parecia estar mais calmo ela voltou a sua atenção para Dia e seu eterno caso de hipocrisia sobre sexualidade e paixão “proibida” pela, agora, caloura de Uranohoshi.

Acho que dá para imaginar que as coisas foram se tornando péssimas para Dia outra vez.


	7. O que precisa ser dito

Yoshiko definitivamente não era pessoa de ler mangás de romance. Mas de algum modo ela tinha alguns, comprados em algumas das crises de insegurança romântica que tinham lhe assaltado nos últimos meses. Não os tinha lido, claro, mas também não os tinha jogado fora. Por qualquer motivo do Universo, eles foram a primeira coisa que ela lembrou ao retornar ao seu quarto depois do encontro com Ruby.

Três volumes de um a coleção nova, sete de um mais antigo, dois de um popular entre as estudantes da sala e, estranhamente, dez de um mangá yuri. Realmente não lembrava de serem tantos assim. De qualquer modo aquilo era ótimo, pois ela tinha uma necessidade urgente de preencher a cabeça com qualquer coisa.

Leu da hora que chegou até o jantar e, depois de um banho longo e silencioso, retomou a leitura. Já passava das onze quando ela parou, intrigada, após um arco particularmente dramático (até demais, até demais) de um desses shoujo onde o interesse amoroso da protagonista era uma cara tão chato que era irreal que alguém gostasse.

Ela não se identificava com a história, mas, depois de tantas idas e vindas sentimentais da personagem por gestos e falas tão sutis ela conseguiu levar aquilo para sua vida e um questionamento gigantesco, colorido em neon brilhante, surgiu pairando sobre si.

Ela e Ruby estavam namorando agora?

Ela pegou o celular, pensando em conversar com alguém sobre a questão. Mas quem? Riri sempre ficava irritada quando ela citava qualquer coisa sobre Chika. Hanamaru… Provavelmente estaria conversando com a Ruby naquele exato instante, né… A Mari iria fazer tantas piadas que se arrependeria em dois minutos da sua decisão.

Suspirou. Abriu o aplicativo:

[Yohane]: Já foi dormir, BakaYou?

[You]: Quase. Estava jogando

[Yohane]: ‘Tendi

[You]: Quer entrar? Estava precisando de um healer no time

[Yohane]: Eu não jogo de healer! Sou um Anjo Caído

[Yohane]: Além disso não tô afim de jogar

[You]: Não? Pera então um minuto.

Yoshiko esperou. Provavelmente You estava terminando uma rodada. Pegou o mangá chato de novo e começou outro capítulo. Não demorou muito para que fosse interrompida:

[You]: Voltei

[You]: Achei que você queria jogar

[You]: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

[Yohane]: Na verdade… Talvez

[You]: ?

[Yohane]: Né, BakaYou

[Yohane]: Quando você e a Mari começaram a namorar, como foi?

[You]: Σ(□_□)

[You]: Eu não estava esperando uma pergunta dessas

[Yohane]: Só responda

[You]: Olha, eu posso até responder

[You]: Mas talvez você fique meio constrangida com a parte gráfica

[Yohane]: Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos…

[You]: Ué, achei que você queria saber…

[Yohane]: Quero só saber se vocês oficializaram as coisas falando

[Yohane]: Tipo um pedido de namoro e essas coisas

[You]: Oh… Agora entendi

[Yohane]: É uma besta mesmo

[You]: Por que está perguntando isso, Yoshiko-chan?

[Yohane]: Esquece

[You]: Quê?!

[Yohane]: Vou sair aqui, boa noite

 

Yoshiko fechou o programa e largou o celular no criado mudo. Tinha superado o crush abissal que tinha por You, mas também não era como se fosse ficar à vontade para saber sobre ela e Mari. Como tinha sido capaz de pensar na possibilidade por um instante que fosse?

Aquilo certamente tinha sido uma declaração de Ruby. Não com as palavras mais diretas, mas Yoshiko sentiu a força do gesto e das palavras da amiga com força total. Seu coração batia mais forte um pouco só de lembrar. Assim como naquele sonho, Ruby tinha começado beijando o seu rosto. Droga de ônibus que fez com que ficasse apenas nisso.

Mas… E agora? Qual era o próximo passo? Será que já podia considerar que eram namoradas? Certamente o amor não precisava de manifestações físicas para se saber que existe, mas… No sonho, aqueles beijos… Yoshiko sabia que precisava transformar aqueles beijos em realidade para poder sentir que não faltava nada.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para os volume de mangá espalhados ao seu redor. Especialmente aquele yuri… A protagonista ficou transtornada um tempão só esperando que a outra garota lhe dissesse que também gostava dela. Só depois de admitir de alguma forma foi que a heroína pode considerar que estavam namorando, em segredo.

Tinha que dar uma resposta. Uma resposta?!

― Affe. Por isso ser um Anjo Caído é bem melhor ― reclamou ela para o seu quarto, se jogando nas cobertas outra vez. Sem a menor ideia de como se deveria responder à declaração de Ruby. Aquele yuri era inútil até pra isso.

 

 

Dia seguinte, sala de aula cedo da manhã. Ruby e Hanamaru conversavam animadas em suas mesas ao canto quando Yoshiko abriu a porta. A morena tinha tido um sono agitado, então sua insegurança ainda estava somada a uma certa dose de indisposição:

― Ah, Yoshiko-chan. Bom dia ― disse Hanamaru.

― Bom dia ― disse Ruby, sorrindo.

― Dia… ― respondeu Yoshiko, sem ânimo, quase se jogando na cadeira. Hanamaru e Ruby estavam todas sorrisos, pareciam se comunicar por olhares e gestos que a outra não estava com agilidade de pensamento para acompanhar. Preferiu pegar a nova edição da revista de ocultismo para se ocupar.

― Algum problema, Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou Maru, com uma nota de preocupação depois de uns minutos de quietude da outra.

― Só preguiça ― respondeu Yoshiko.

― O que você está lendo aí, Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou Ruby, esticando o pescoço ao passo que Yoshiko dobrou a revista nas mãos.

― E-Era sobre amuletos ― gaguejou ela. ― Acho que estou precisando de um novo.

― Amuleto de quê, Yoshiko-chan? ― indagou Hanamaru, com uma cara que já denunciava o tom de maldade. ― De amor?

Yoshiko corou nas orelhas e desviou o rosto, guardando a publicação com dignidade dentro da bolsa. Droga, essa Hanamaru não tinha limites para provocação. Ruby pareceu ligeiramente sem jeito também.

Ora, sua bobona. Quer brincar de provocação é? O Anjo Caído te mostrará então:

― Acho que é você quem precisa urgentemente de um amuleto de amor né, Zuramaru ― falou, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. ― Se achar um tutorial bom eu faço um para você.

Hanamaru não conseguiu manter a pose diante daquela assertiva.

 

As aulas transcorreram na normalidade. Yoshiko assistia sem entusiasmo, sua cabeça focada no que ela tinha decidido que teria que fazer. Bom, na verdade não tinha uma ideia muito clara, mas pelo menos um começo de plano era melhor do que nada.

O sinal do final da última aula soou. Yoshiko guardou suas coisas rápido e esperou pelas outras duas. Iriam direto para o clube como todos os dias. Dali a quarenta minutos o próximo ônibus para Numazu sairia.

Porém, quando foram sair para o corredor, Yoshiko inspirou fundo para reunir sua pouca coragem. Levou a mão para segurar sem força o tecido do braço da camisa de Ruby. Esta sentiu o puxão e se deteve, virando-se para a morena. Elas se encararam um instante e Yoshiko sentiu o pescoço esquentar. Então ela desviou o olhar para Hanamaru, já dois passos á frente:

― Né, Zuramaru ― disse ela ao que a outra se voltou para vê-la. ― Poderia avisar no clube que eu vou demorar uns dez minutos?

Hanamaru baixou os olhos para a mão de Yoshiko que segurava Ruby pelo uniforme. Então ela lhe fintou de volta:

― Claro. Avisarei ― disse, com um sorriso discreto.

― Yoshiko-chan? ― perguntou Ruby, olhando ansiosa para a morena.

― Eu… Quero conversar com você ― disse. ― Vamos para outro lugar.

Ruby seguiu Yoshiko e logo percebeu que estavam indo na direção da biblioteca. Tinha sido a primeira e única ideia que ocorrera a Yoshiko. A chave estava pendurada do lado da porta, o que significava que estava vazia. Destrancou e entrou com Ruby. Não ligou as luzes ou ar-condicionado, apenas puxou Ruby pelos corredores até que estivessem no canto mais afastado possível da entrada, cercadas apenas das estantes de assuntos quase nunca lidos, como filosofia e história da arte:

― Desculpe te arrastar assim ― começou Yoshiko. ― Eu só… Não conseguiria ficar em paz se não conversasse logo com você.

― Tudo bem, Yoshiko-chan ― disse Ruby, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. ― Eu também queria muito falar com você.

― Verdade?

― Claro ― confirmou Ruby. ― Só acho engraçado que seja logo aqui.

― Por que engraçado? ― perguntou Yoshiko.

― Porque meu sonho com você se passou aqui na biblioteca.

Yoshiko sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito:

― S-Sério? Uau…

― Hm?

― O meu também, digo, o meu sonho com você… F-Foi aqui na b-biblioteca…

― Uau…

― É…

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Yoshiko sentia que logo seus batimentos acelerados fariam suas pernas tremerem demais para não cair ou sair correndo:

― N-Né, Ruby… ― começou ela, respirando forte para controlar os nervos.

― Sim, Yoshiko-chan? ― Ruby sorria ainda mais do que antes. Seu rosto estava rosado de uma maneira tão linda. Seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo jeito que no dia anterior. Tão maravilhosa que Yoshiko quase perdia o fio frágil dos pensamentos.

― O-Ontem você disse coisas que… ― retomou, sentindo dificuldade em colocar as palavras para fora. ― … Que… B-Bom… M-Me deixaram… Mu-muito feliz, s-sabe…

Droga, estava tremendo e gaguejando muito. Suando apesar do frio que ainda fazia. Apertou as mãos e tentou normalizar a respiração. Ruby lhe assistia com a expressão de alegria que parecia feita para exorcizar todo o mal do submundo:

― Né, Yoshiko-chan…

― S-Sim?

― Você ficou feliz... né?

― D-Demais… E-Eu nem sei o que dizer… S-Sou uma pateta n-né…

Ruby levou as mãos para segurar as de Yoshiko. Ela apertou de leve, sentindo o tremor constante que o nervosismo estava causando a outra. Sua expressão se contraiu de leve:

― Ei… Não precisa ficar assim… ― disse a ruiva.

― M-Mas… E-Eu p-preciso responder ad-d-dequadamente…

― Não, não precisa.

― Como?

Ruby lhe olhava com tanta sinceridade que Yoshiko sentia-se ainda mais ridícula por toda a sua fraqueza:

― Tem coisas que não precisam de palavras para serem ditas, Yoshiko-chan.

― … É?

― Uhum ― confirmou a mais baixa, dando um passo na direção da outra. ― No meu sonho, eu te dizia aquelas mesmas coisas de ontem, só que sem palavras.

― Como?

― Assim.

Ruby foi até Yoshiko, encostando os lábios nos da amiga. Yoshiko sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Apertou as mãos nas de Ruby, o coração explodindo no peito.

Ela estava certa. Era exatamente assim que se dizia o que sentia sem palavras.

Yoshiko puxou Ruby para si e retribuiu seu beijo. Um toque desajeitado, vacilante, mas fundamental para que Yoshiko fosse capaz de beijá-la outra vez. E uma terceira. E uma quarta. Ruby se deixou abraçar pelos braços ainda trêmulos da morena e lhe segurou pelos ombros. Seu coração também extrapolando de emoção. Lágrimas silenciosas de felicidade escorreram pelo seu rosto entre o sétimo e nono beijos.

Aquilo não era um sonho. Não mais. Era a maravilhosa realidade. Mais desajeitada, pouco ensaiada e fantástica do que qualquer sonho possível. A sua realidade. Toda sua. E de Yoshiko. Só delas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei, mas voltei.


	8. Encontro

Voltando à tarde da segunda rodada dos rituais, ainda era claro quando Riko deixou a casa de Yoshiko. Tendo sido sonho ou não o que vivera com Kanan ela tinha que encontrá-la. Enviou mensagens e foi prontamente respondida com a localização onde a veterana estava. Três quadras longas de caminhada ansiosa por parte da ruiva. Dentro de si havia a certeza de que, se já não tinha beijado Kanan, aquela tarde seria o momento definitivo.

Riko pode enxergar de muito longe o sorriso abobalhado de Kanan. Como se ainda precisasse se destacar ainda mais a mergulhadora sinalizou com os braços no alto, talvez achando que fosse uma daquelas pessoas que fazem a indicação para que aviões estacionem nos lugares corretos nos aeroportos. Riko apressou o passo tanto por certa ansiedade quanto por certa vergonha daquele exagero da outra. Chegou até Kanan sentindo quase calor apesar da brisa fria constante vinda da costa:

― Ei, você veio ― disse Kanan, com um sorriso enorme.

― É ― disse Riko.

― Está com fome? Acho que dá tempo de comer alguma coisa antes da próxima sessão ― comentou Kanan, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direção do prédio mais à frente onde era um dos cinemas da cidade.

― Estou bem ― disse Riko.

― Verdade? Então… Talvez possamos comprar as entradas ― disse a mergulhadora, um tanto ansiosa. Riko não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Não depois de dois sonhos tão reais, um sendo tão próximo da realidade que vivia agora, com aquela mesma Kanan sem jeito, com as mesmas roupas de inverno, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo de maneira muito ineficaz.

― Claro ― concordou a pianista, com um sorriso genuíno. Kanan pareceu perder ligeiramente o fios dos pensamentos ao encará-la.

As duas caminharam lado a lado até a bilheteria do cinema. Entre os filmes nada tão impactante. Kanan não tinha um gosto em particular, então disso que Riko poderia escolher o que preferisse. A ruiva ponderou um pouco, dividida entre escolher algo que pudesse lhe chamar demais a atenção ou algo propositadamente parado para que pudesse aproveitar o máximo da companhia. No fim escolheu um drama que parecia capaz de atender um pouco de ambos os critérios. Kanan se ofereceu para pagar as duas entradas:

― Não precisa fazer isso, Kanan-san ― disse Riko, quando a outra se adiantou ao caixa. Na saída da bilheteria Kanan torceu de leve a boca, algo entre um sorriso e uma nota de irritação.

― Não precisa ser tão formal, Riko-chan ― disse a mais velha. ― Eu só queria, er… Ser… Cavalheira, talvez?

O rosto de Kanan ficou um pouco rosado àquelas palavras e ela deixou uma risada ansiosa escapar. Riko também riu, sentindo que estava derretendo por dentro com aquela fofura.

Como a sala estava vazia adiantadamente elas compraram bebidas e entraram para a proteção do ar-condicionado. A sala ainda estava clara e vazia. Tocava uma música em volume baixinho. Por algum motivo pouco discreto Kanan tinha escolhido lugares próximos das últimas fileiras. Sentaram ali e Kanan ficou aliviada de poder tirar os protetores de orelha um pouco:

― Tudo certo com suas compras? ― perguntou Riko, buscando preencher o tempo com algo casual para que sua mente não lhe levasse para lados perigosos.

― Sim, já está tudo encomendado ― respondeu Kanan. ― Tenho até às 21 horas para passar lá e colocar um pouco em um táxi para ir para casa.

― 21 horas é bem tarde ― comentou Riko.

― Tempo de sobra né. Dá pra passar lá antes, sem problema ― disse Kanan. ― Não que eu queria me apressar muito.

Riko sorriu para si mesma:

― Obrigada por me convidar ― disse e a outra lhe encarou. ― Eu… Acho que precisava distrair um pouco os pensamentos.

― Fico feliz em saber disso, Riko-chan ― falou a mergulhadora. ― Eu queria te convidar desde o começo do recesso de fim de ano, mas acabei me enrolando.

― Queria é? ― perguntou Riko, um pouco surpresa.

― Sim ― confirmou a mulher de cabelos azuis. ― Tive um pouco de medo de você recusar, então acabei hesitando um pouco.

― Eu nunca recusaria um convite seu, Kanan...-san ― disse Riko, quase abandonando o sufixo de tratamento.

Elas se encaravam, uma do lado da outra. Algumas pessoas vinham chegando, mas todas tinham pegado lugares nas fileiras mais na altura mediana do cinema. Chegavam e se acomodavam sem sequer se dar conta da presença delas:

― Verdade? ― perguntou Kanan, engolindo a saliva. Ela parecia apertar com um pouco de força o braço mais distante da poltrona. Riko sentia a respiração mais custosa mesmo com tão pouco.

― Claro. Eu… Eu tenho gostado muito de falar com você, sabe ― disse Riko. ― É algo que me deixa muito feliz.

― B-Bom… Eu fiquei bastante preocupada quando me contou sobre você e a Chika ― disse Kanan. ― Eu não poderia deixar você sozinha pensando que poderia estar mal.

― É, por causa disso ― disse Riko, murchando de leve. Ela desviou-se de olhar para a outra indo tomar um gole pequeno da sua bebida e Kanan pareceu perceber aquilo. Ela bateu de leve no braço distante da poltrona.

O silêncio recaiu sobre elas, um tanto desconfortável. As luzes da sala diminuíram, mas nada foi mostrado na tela. Riko olhou o relógio de pulso. Ainda tinham mais dez minutos até começar. Arriscou-se olhar para o lado e viu que Kanan encarava a tela branca com uma certa irritação que achou até fofa:

― Tudo bem? ― perguntou Riko, inclinando de leve para o lado da outra.

― Ah, sim ― apressou-se em dizer Kanan, a expressão um tanto abobalhada quando percebeu a maior proximidade da outra. ― Eu só… Às vezes acho que sou uma tonta para esclarecer as coisas.

― Acho que a Mari-san concordaria com isso ― disse Riko, rindo.

― N-Né…

― Mas eu acho que esse seu lado é até bastante charmoso ― disse a pianista, arriscando-se. Kanan voltou os olhos para ela.

― Acha é?

― Sim ― disse Riko. ― Talvez também por isso que eu…

Riko percebeu que a timidez não lhe deixava passar daquelas palavras. Porém sua expressão e o calor do seu rosto pareceram o suficiente para que a expressão de Kanan se transformasse diante da frase inacabada. Ela se inclinou de leve na direção da mais nova e sua voz se transformou em quase um sussurro:

― Você o quê?

― E-Eu…

Estavam muito próximas agora. Riko podia sentir a respiração alterada da outra no seu rosto:

― Riko…

Riko tentou articular algo, mas seus lábios apenas tremeram na tentativa, sem que emitisse som. Talvez Kanan tenha compreendido mesmo assim. Talvez não. Tudo o que Riko percebeu no instante seguinte foi o toque do seu beijo e fechou os olhos com força.

A sala escureceu e os trailers tiveram início.

De algum modo Kanan tirou o braço entre as poltronas do caminho e puxou Riko, abraçando-a desajeitada pela posição. Riko lhe correspondia os beijos nervosos, mas sinceros no sentimento. Tentava se juntar o máximo à ela, abraçando seu ombros. Sentiu as costas contra o outro braço da sua poltrona de forma quase dolorosa. Não importava. Ela só desejava ter mais e mais daqueles beijos com os quais sonhava a tanto tempo. Os beijos que tivera nos rituais, os beijos ainda mais incríveis da realidade eram uma droga capaz de entorpecê-la por completo.

No fim das contas o filme serviu para os propósitos pretendidos. Ainda que as partes em que conseguira prestar a atenção parecessem coisas soltas quando eram pontuados por longas trocas de carinhos com Kanan.

Quando saíram do cinema já estava escuro. Foram para uma cafeteria e comeram algo leve. Durante a ida Kanan tinha lhe segurado a mão discretamente algumas vezes e seu rosto estava constantemente ruborizado pelo menos um pouco, porém durante a refeição ela permaneceu boa parte do tempo calada.

Depois de comer foram sem pressa na direção do centro comercial onde a mergulhadora tinha adquirido os materiais para a loja. Outra vez ela aproveitou a pouca movimentação para segurar a mão de Riko, mas sua expressão estava contraída:

― Algum problema? ― perguntou a mais nova, vendo o olhar distante da outra. Kanan piscou e lhe encarou, depois desviando os olhos de novo.

― Estou bem ― disse. ― É só que…

― Hm?

Kanan parou a caminhada e ficou de frente para Riko:

― R-Riko-chan… ― começou ela. ― Já faz algum tempo que eu… B-Bom… Queria ficar assim com você. Eu acho que… Talvez…

― Eu também ― disse a ruiva. ― Eu também tenho pensado em você há algum tempo, Kanan-chan.

As sobrancelhas de Kanan se levantaram e ela pareceu genuinamente abobalhada com aquelas palavras:

― Q-Que bom…

― Tem algo te incomodado, não tem?

― É… ― admitiu a mulher mais alta. ― É que… E-Eu me sinto um pouco culpada.

― Culpada?

― Sim. Afinal… Até pouco tempo você estava namorando minha amiga de tanto tempo, sabe ― disse Kanan.

― Já faz algum tempo que terminamos, na verdade.

― É, eu sei…

― Kanan ― disse Riko, indo com a mão até a da mergulhadora. Esta enfim fugiu de retribuir seu olhar. ― Eu quero isso há tanto tempo… Não quero te ver desse jeito.

― Desde de quando quer isso, Riko? ― perguntou Kanan. ― Desde que ainda namorava com a Chika?

Aquelas palavras fizeram o coração da pianista apertar dentro do peito. Ela baixou os olhos para sua mão que segurava a da mergulhadora:

― Você vai me julgar, é isso? ― perguntou, a voz dura pela força de prender o choro na garganta.

― Eu estou me julgando, na verdade.

Riko levantou os olhos que ardiam e viu que a outra também tinha um olhar brilhante de quem está lutando contra as lágrimas:

― Porque eu quero isso há tanto tempo que me sinto culpada ― disse Kanan. ― Desde que estava namorando, desde antes disso… Eu…

Riko deu um passo e deixou-se colidir no dorso de Kanan. Seu rosto apoiado no seu ombro:

― Eu também já me senti culpada ― disse a pianista. ― Mas… Me disseram que seria bom se eu apenas pudesse ser feliz. Então… Acho que é isso que eu quero agora.

Kanan lhe encarou como se estivesse absorvendo e pensando verdadeiramente naquelas palavras. Por fim ela abraçou a pianista e a beijou na testa antes de se separar:

― Obrigada ― disse, abrindo um sorriso maravilhoso. ― Eu sou realmente uma boba às vezes.

― É sim ― respondeu Riko, sorrindo também.


	9. Calor

― Até quando você vai ficar nesse jogo, Dia?

A sala da diretoria estava ligeiramente mais quente do que o corredor. As janelas fechadas com cortinas abertas mostravam o céu claro de dia típico do final do inverno. Kurosawa Dia costumava admirar esse tipo de paisagem e como a mudança das estações trazia novos ares à tudo. Naquele dia bem que poderia estar ocupando-se também daqueles pensamentos, mas uma pessoa em particular estava determinada em estragar seu prazer típico nipônico com uma barulheira inacreditável:

― Do que está falando, Mari-san? ― indagou a morena, estando sentada na poltrona diante da mesa da diretora, assim como Kanan fazia logo ao seu lado.

― Do que será que estou falando, não é mesmo? ― ironizou a loira.

― Mari ― chamou a atenção Kanan.

― Olha, Mari-san ― tomou Dia. ― Eu realmente não sei do que está falando e também não acho que precise saber. Deveríamos estar focando toda a nossa atenção à final que está quase chegando.

A loira fungou com evidência, sacudindo os ombros juntos. Dia percebeu que não ganharia nada ficando ali e levantou. Mari imitou seu movimento, porém de maneira bem mais agressiva:

― Você vai se arrepender muito se continuar deixando o tempo passar desse jeito, Dia!

A garota de longos cabelos negros não conseguiu ficar 100% impassível àquela afirmativa. Parou no meio do ato de abrir a porta, com a mão no ar. A outra pareceu tomar aquilo como um avanço na sua argumentação:

― Pelo amor de Deus, Dia ― disse Mari, saindo de detrás da mesa. ― Desde que eu voltei eu vejo no seu rosto o quanto está se consumindo por dentro por achar que tem que fingir ser algo que não é.

― M-Mari ― alertou Kanan, levantando e tocando o ombro da outra. ― Calma aí, pô…

― O que? Estou mentindo por acaso? ― desafiou a loira. ― Não adianta vir com esse papinho de “eu não sou como vocês” depois de tanto tempo, ok? Dia, você não pode realmente acreditar que está fazendo certo em se manter nesse fingimento em relação à Hanamaru-chan.

Dia mordeu os lábios. Não queria dar mais munição para as argumentações furiosas de Mari. Aquilo já estava atingindo-a o suficiente para derrubá-la, portanto concentrava suas forças em manter-se apenas imóvel, esperando que a outra simplesmente cansasse daquilo.

― Mari, pera!

Porém, Mari não deixou-lhe. Pelo contrário. Dia sentiu o abraço apenas quando já estava presa. Sua mão vacilou no ar e foi ao encontro das mãos de Mari que lhe prendiam gentilmente pelo abdômen:

― M-Mari-san… ― estava difícil, cada vez mais difícil segurar a sensação amarga e quente que lutava tando para manter sob controle. Mari não ajudava, ao recostar o rosto contra as suas costas.

― Você tem o direito de viver isso, Dia ― disse ela, quase num sussurro.

Aquilo era demais. Dia levou a mão à maçaneta, mas ao invés de abrí-la ela girou a chave à fechadura. Então levou as mãos ao rosto, comprimento a expressão com força nas sombras das suas palmas. Ia sufocar, não conseguiria respirar mais sem deixar que a dor explodisse.

Kanan sempre respeitara o espaço que Dia colocava entre si o mundo. Mas vê-la daquela maneira era demais para uma amiga. Ela foi até as duas e puxou-as para um pouco longe da entrada, engolfando-as num abraço apertado, silencioso. Dia se voltou e deixou-se aninhar nos dois pares de braços que lhe recobriam. Escondeu o rosto contra o ombro de uma delas, tanto faz, e deixou uma solitária nota de dor escapar da garganta para ser sufocada pelo tecido do uniforme de quem lhe apoiava. Estava segura ali. Estava segura ali.

Kanan e Mari se encararam por sobre os ombros e soluços de Dia. Tinham os olhos muito brilhantes pela dor compartilhada de ver uma pessoa tão querida a elas sofrendo daquela maneira. Mari lhe afagava as costas e Kanan apertava seu ombro. Dia sentia-se amada daquela maneira, tão amada e tão tola. Deixou que o choro saísse de si até que cansasse e conseguisse recuperar uma parte mínima e insignificante de sua compostura:

― Droga… Não precisa jogar na minha cara desse jeito, Mari-san ― reclamou a morena e recebeu sorrisinhos mínimos em resposta.

― Eu quero que você seja feliz, sua boba ― falou Mari, com um tom tão afetuoso que Dia até não acreditou que ela era capaz.

― Eu…. Eu perdi tanto tempo…. Todo o tempo ― disse Dia, olhando para baixo. ― No fim mesmo tentando tanto eu não consegui superar.

― Você nunca teve que superar algo ― disse a loira, crítica. ― E você ainda tem tempo. Todo o tempo possível.

― Do que está falando? Estamos a um passo da formatura ― disse a morena. ― Não dá tempo pra mais nada.

― Você realmente vai falar isso na nossa frente? ― indagou Mari, comicamente indignada. ― Eu comecei a namorar faz poucos meses e a Kanan não faz nem três semanas. Por Deus, todo o tempo que existe é o suficiente, Dia.

Dia olhou para a meio italiana e depois para a mergulhadora. Kanan tinha um sorriso que lhe dizia ainda mais do que as palavras de Mari seria capazes. Baixou o olhar:

― Eu… ― se desvencilhou do acolhimento das amigas. ― Obrigada, vocês duas. Só… Me deixem pensar sozinha um pouco.

E dizendo isso Dia destrancou a porta, sem dar espaço para que as outras duas falassem mais nada. Saiu pelo corredor em direção à sala do Conselho Estudantil. Pensar, pensar… Já tinha pensando tantas vezes que não sabia mais o que pensar. Porém, sua pressa lhe fez quase trombar de frente com a última pessoa do mundo que queria trombar naquele momento:

― H-Hanamaru-san, me desculpe ― pediu Dia, apressada, recuando um passo e se curvando de leve.

― Tudo bem ― disse Maru, levantando o olhar para Dia. ― Aconteceu alguma coisa? Dia-san?

Oh claro, sua cara devia estar imprestável depois de debulhar-se em lágrimas e soluços. Dia afastou-se mais um passo e então desviou o caminho das suas passadas:

― Nada, realmente ― disse, apressando-se e sentindo, para seu desespero, que a outra a acompanhava. ― Preciso resolver algo na sala do conselho.

― Tem certeza? Você não parece bem.

Dia se surpreendia como a outra conseguiu lhe acompanhar a pouca distância durante todo o trajeto curto até a sala pretendida mesmo tendo pernas tão mais curtas. Dia não via outra maneira de livrar-se dela que não fosse bastante deselegante. Depois poderia se desculpar por qualquer motivo urgente de documentos. Entrou na sala e foi para fechá-la literalmente na cara de Maru, mas esta lhe surpreendeu dando dois passos mais largos e segurando a madeira da porta deixando um vão de trinta centímetros da porta aberta:

― O que está havendo? Dia-san? ― demandou outra vez Hanamaru, com os olhos sérios travados no rosto ainda lívido da outra, as marcas de vermelhidão nos seus olhos tão evidentes.

― H-Hanamaru-san… ― Dia segurava a porta, empurrando-a de leve, mas sem conseguir movê-la. ― S-Só me deixe sozinha.

A voz de Dia estava outra vez frágil. Tão frágil. Hanamaru não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem desconfiava de que ela estava no centro das aflições que naquele momento devastavam Dia. Mas ela sabia de algo com toda clareza: não poderia abandonar a pessoa que tanto admirava naquele estado:

― Me deixa entrar.

Dia piscou. O olhar de Hanamaru era… Ela não iria sair dali nem que lhe fechasse a porta na cara.

E Dia vinha lhe fechando a porta na cara a muito tempo:

― Está bem.

Hanamaru entrou e Dia fechou a porta, trancando-a. Depois caminhou até a tomada da mesa de som e puxou-a da parede. Não se deu ao trabalho de ligar as luzes ou abrir as janelas. Tudo estava mergulhado na penumbra. Dia se recostou na parede e deixou-se descer até o chão, sentando. Maru não disse nada. Esperou que estivesse sentada para ir até seu lado e imitar seu gesto.

A última vez que tinham ficado sozinhas em um lugar fechado tinha sido meses antes, no quarto de Dia, quando Hanamaru se confessara e lhe roubara um beijo amedrontado. Claro que aquilo era o que estava no primeiro plano dos pensamentos da caloura, lhe distraindo da preocupação mais presente do que afinal estaria atormentando Dia ao ponto de deixar-lhe naquele estado:

― Né, Hanamaru-san ― chamou Dia, depois de algum tempo. Ela tinha o rosto parcialmente escondido pelos braços apoiados nos joelhos. Aquela não era definitivamente uma pose que se permitiria fazer fora daquele momento escondido do mundo.

― Sim, Dia-san?

― Já faz anos que nos conhecemos ― disse Dia. ― Lembro quando a Ruby levou você em casa a primeira vez.

― Sim. Eu lembro também ― a lembrança trouxe uma sensação quente e nostálgica para Maru. Dia era linda já naquela época.

― Há quanto tempo você se sente dessa maneira sobre mim? ― perguntou Dia, vindo com isso tão de repente que Hanamaru segurou a respiração num ruído alto ao ouvir a pergunta. Porém a veterana não lhe encarava. Seus olhos continuavam mirando a penumbra da sala, sem expressão.

― E-Eu… ― o nervosismo da declaração anterior parecia tentar lhe assaltar novamente. A possibilidade de que aquilo tudo fosse por causa da sua confissão lhe fez tremer por inteiro por um instante. ― T-Talvez desde sempre, eu não sei bem.

As sobrancelhas de Dia moveram-se de leve, relaxando talvez:

― Por que me perguntou isso agora, Dia-san?

― Você nunca teve medo do que sentia, Hanamaru-san? ― indagou Dia, parecendo ignorar propositalmente a questão da outra.

― Medo? Talvez de que alguém descobrisse…

― Mas nunca teve medo por ser algo estranho?

― Estranho? Fala por ser uma paixonite lésbica?

Dia franziu a testa e apertou as mãos:

― Isso. Homossexual.

― É, eu achava que poderia ser só algo que passaria ― admitiu Hanamaru, falando de maneira bastante racional, relembrando seus próprios sentimentos do passado. ― Dizem tanto que é só uma fase.

― É o que dizem.

― Mas não era uma fase ― falou Hanamaru. ― Pelo menos, se for uma fase acho que ainda vai demorar muito para passar.

Aquelas palavras saíram de um coração que batia mais forte pela verdade do que se dizia. Hanamaru sentia o rosto quente. Já tinha se jogado do precipício afinal, de que adiantaria agora querer mascarar o que era?

Dia lhe encarou de lado, os olhos muito brilhantes. Realmente aquilo era sobre elas duas? Hanamaru sentia que o coração muito em breve não conseguiria aguentar lidar com aquela situação:

― Né, Hanamaru-san ― disse Dia, erguendo a postura e fintando Hanamaru um tanto mais perto devido à isto.

― S-Sim?

― Posso te pedir um favor?

― Claro. Q-Qualquer coisa.

Estava ficando desesperada bastante fácil, observou-se Hanamaru. Os olhos brilhantes de Dia ainda estavam nela:

― Pode me chamar pelo meu nome apenas? ― pediu a veterana. ― Eu… Gosto quando você faz isso.

Hanamaru sentiu a boca frouxa por um instante ao ouvir aquilo. Estavam tão próximas, tão isoladas, tão apenas as duas…. Aquilo parecia demais com uma de suas tantas fantasias:

― Dia… ― disse, em um sussurro quase mudo. Os olhos da mais velha brilharam e ela fintou seus lábios quase demandando. ― Dia…

Hanamaru sentia os braços tremendo. Dia se virou para ela, encarando-a muito mais de perto. A sombra do seu rosto tornava sua visão ainda mais obscura na penumbra:

― Hanamaru… Eu… ― a respiração de Dia tocava o rosto de Hanamaru. ― Eu sempre quis te ouvir chamando meu nome, várias e várias vezes…

― D-Dia… ― repetiu Hanamaru, não apenas para atendê-la, mas porque não conseguia processar aquela situação de outro modo.

― Ah… Esqueci de ligar o ar-condicionado né ― comentou Dia, o tom de voz sereno como até então a outra não tinha escutado naquela tarde. ― Talvez por isso aqui pareça estar calor…

― T-Talvez… ― apesar de Hanamaru ter certeza de que o calor que sentia não tinha nada haver com o ambiente.

― É… Deve ser isso ― disse a garota de cabelos negros antes de finalmente (finalmente) alcançar os lábios da mais nova.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Hanamaru jogou-se contra o beijo e contra Dia, derrubando-as de costas no chão. Lhe abraçou pelos ombros e aprofundou o beijo, sendo correspondida em igual intensidade. Dia lhe apertava com força contra si e Hanamaru suspirava ao contato tão próximo. Suas bocas lutando entre os beijos e as tomadas descompassadas de ar.

A porta estava trancada, a porta estava trancada.


	10. Epílogo - Explicações explicativas

Mais uma vez voltando até o dia dos rituais. Pela última vez.

Hanamaru e Dia estavam sem roupa sobre a larga cama da suíte de luxo do melhor hotel de Shizuoka, capital da província onde está Numazu. De acordo com o relógio eletrônico faltavam 4 minutos para as três da manhã quando Dia feliz aquela sugestão:

― Hanamaru. Será que podemos conversar um pouco?

― Claro, Dia-chan. Sobre o que?

― Sobre sonhos.

Aquela palavra fez Hanamaru perceber a verdade sobre sua situação de uma maneira tão abrupta que não teve outra reação que não encarar a outra mulher com uma expressão de puro choq ue.

Dia sorriu. Então levou a mão até o relógio no criado-mudo. Pegou-o e desencaixou as baterias por um instante. A tela de led desligou e religou fazendo barulho e mostrando agora que eram 12:00AM:

― Você sabe que isto é um sonho? ― perguntou Hanamaru, recuperando a racionalidade enquanto assistia aquele gesto sem sentido. ― Digo…

― Isto não é um sonho, Hanamaru ― disse Dia, levantando da cama. ― É bem mais complicado que isso. Vem, vista um roupão. Vamos dar uma olhada na paisagem.

Hanamaru ficou um tanto atordoada com a afirmação da outra de que não estava sonhando, mas fez como o solicitado. Vestiu um robe grosso de tecido preto com detalhes dourados com o logo do hotel. Dia também vestiu-se e serviu as taças novamente. Depois foram para a varanda, ampla o bastante para fazer uma pequena festa. O ar noturno estava ligeiramente frio mesmo àquela altura. Foram até o parapeito e a mais velha passou uma das doses de bebida para outra:

― Se isto não é um sonho eu não posso acreditar que você está bebendo sendo menor de idade ― disse Maru, encarando as luzes coloridas da cidade mesmo àquela hora. Dia riu.

― Compreensível pensar assim ― disse a mulher de cabelos negros. ― Mas muita coisa já aconteceu para que eu me importe tanto assim.

― Dia…. Do que você está falando? ― perguntou a mais baixa, sentindo um tanto de ansiedade crescer por não conseguir imaginar o que viria a seguir.

― Você lembra do que Yoshiko disse sobre os rituais antes de começá-los, no começo de tudo isso? ― perguntou Dia e Hanamaru tentou não ficar ainda mais chocada por ela fazer referência aquele momento.

― Hm… Unir linhas… de maneira experimental… Algo assim ― disse a primeiro-anista.

― “Um ritual para selar a união entre duas linhas vitais, de maneira provisória, ou permanente, nesta realidade ou em realidades paralelas experimentais ” ― recitou a morena e Hanamaru ficou boquiaberta. ― Realidades experimentais… O que a Yoshiko tem na cabeça?

― Realidades… Realidades...

― Acho que você entendeu um pouco o ponto ― disse Dia. ― Existem alguns motivos para rituais antigos e banidos serem antigos e banidos e a Yoshiko conseguiu pegar dois deles e misturá-los para tentar satisfazer sua frustração sexual adolescente…

― Então isto, agora, aqui… Isto é uma realidade paralela? Como um Universo paralelo? ― indagou Maru, assombrada.

― Uma realidade provisória, criada a partir do momento em que o primeiro ritual foi realizado ― colocou a morena. ― Um mundo criado para receber as cópias alteradas criadas por vocês assim como projeções de vocês mesmas para vivenciar suas fantasias de maneira livre.

Hanamaru olhou para baixo, para a rua onde alguns carros circulavam apesar do tardar da hora. Uma limousine estacionava no hotel. Aparentemente a festa que tinham abandonado para vir ao quarto ainda estava na metade:

― Não dá pra dizer se é sorte ou azar ― continuou Dia, também observando a movimentação. ― Se Yoshiko não tivesse usado a ampulheta e a parte de criar um plano provisório, as almas das pessoas sorteadas teria sido substituída por completo cada vez que o rito fosse realizado.

― Como é?! Você tá falando sério?? ― Hanamaru encarou a mais velha com absoluto choque. ― Isso não é meio… Demais??

― Como eu disse antes, há motivos para rituais antigos e banidos serem antigos e banidos ― colocou Dia. ― O afã de manter registros desses ocultistas dá a chance para que uma curiosa sem noção como a Yoshiko coloque as mãos em algo tão perigoso sem saber.

Hanamaru suspirou ruidosamente e em seguida virou toda a taça. Sentiu a queimação no esôfago e a leve tontura instantânea:

― Me diga que ainda temos tempo para que me explique um pouco melhor essa coisa toda ― pediu Maru, caminhando até uma das cadeiras brancas que tinha na varanda e sentando-se.

― Não muito. Meu estratagema não deve segurar o fluxo do tempo por muito tempo ― disse Dia, lhe acompanhando e sentando ao seu lado. Maru riu àquelas palavras.

― Então vou perguntar algo específico ― disse. ― Como você sabe disso tudo?

― Bom ― começou Dia, desistindo da própria taça de champanhe. ― Foi em algum ponto entre o segundo e terceiro ciclo de rituais.

E continuou:

― Veja bem. Essa realidade era para existir de maneira provisória. Ela começaria a ficar mais fraca assim que vocês deixam de estar aqui ― falava ela. ― Mas isso seria no caso de ser uma pessoa sozinha fazendo esse ritual sozinha. Quatro pessoas, quatro almas replicadas inteiramente aqui dentro… Eu, Chika, You e Yoshiko voltamos à nossas vidas como se nada daqueles sonhos tivesse acontecido mesmo. De certa forma, pareceram sonhos para nós também.

A expressão de Dia estava séria, os olhos olhando para frente, para o vazio onde suas lembranças deviam estar projetadas:

― Porém, quando o ano terminou… Ele começou outra vez… Do zero.

― Recomeçou? ― arfou Maru. ― E apenas vocês quatro lembravam disso?

― Exato. Bom, as projeções de vocês três, você, Ruby e Riko, pareciam ligeiramente confusas, mas logo esqueceram a questão. Só que para nós aquele foi o sinal claro de que aqueles sonhos tinham sido realidade.

― Mas daí saber do ritual…

― É que nós conseguimos lembrar de tudo desde o momento em que as cartas são cortadas, Hanamaru. ―disse Dia. ― Parecia não passar de uma alucinação mas então, no inverno daquele segundo ano aconteceu de novo. Sonhamos. Kanan e Riko também se tornaram conscientes. Eu e You nos tornamos completamente despertas sobre toda a situação depois de ter sido adicionadas com uma alma completa duas vezes. Você e Ruby se tornaram mais conscientes e nós lhes contamos tudo.

― Isso… P-Parece muito surreal ― disse Maru, verdadeira assustada com a perspectiva de descobrir que a própria vida faz parte de uma realidade alternativa criada por um outro alguém.

― Dessa vez vários anos se passaram ― disse Dia, adquirindo um tom mais sombrio. ― Achamos que estava acabado e que viveríamos neste loop eternamente. Retomamos nossas vidas, vencemos o Love Live tantas vezes que cansamos de competir e começamos a viajar, a arriscar loucuras e a testar o limites desse mundo.

― Mas, existem outras pessoas aqui além de vocês? ― perguntou Maru. ― É como um mundo real?

― Mais ou menos ― admitiu Dia. ― As pessoas que não foram trazidas para cá pelo ritual são como os NPCs dos jogos de videogame. Eles cumprem seus papéis, mas tem limitações e jamais saem da sua programação. Mas, em boa parte, é um mundo completo. Talvez algumas partes do mundo sejam meio diferentes do real, pois foram baseadas nos conhecimentos de vocês quatro.

H anamaru fintou o céu, sem ter vontade de perguntar ou ouvir mais nada daquela história. O peso de parte da culpa por toda aquela confusão  estava amargando o fundo da sua boca:

― Apesar dessa loucura, eu sou grata a vocês ― disse Dia, surpreendendo a outra. ― Afinal só assim nós podemos viver juntas esta vida de eterna juventude, romance e diversão. Não é tão mau quanto pode parecer.

― V-Verdade? ― perguntou Maru, sentindo outra vez a tontura. Porém talvez dessa vez não fosse por causa da bebida.

― Claro, a não ser por um detalhe, tudo mais está certo.

― Q… Qual? ― a visão estava ficando branca. O sonho estava acabando.

― De que nós somos apenas oito.

A  visão de Hanamaru foi completamente tomada pelo clarão. Mas as palavras ainda chegaram aos seus pensamentos naquele último instante fugaz de contato com aquela realidade mágica talvez-não-mais-provisória.

Oito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei, o final foi pouco conclusivo. O problema todo é que a história acabou ficando nesse final muito emendada com minha ideia para outra continuação (a qual não sei se/quando irei escrever).
> 
> Então, ao invés de só não publicar os capítulos no meio, resolvi organizar o que já tinha feito e postar. Pelo menos assim vocês podem saber como os pares se resolveram e ficam com essa nota do que poderia/poderá vir a seguir.
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vez aos pacientes leitores.  
> Irei escrever algumas coisas de outros fandoms e trabalhar na versão em inglês por algum tempo.
> 
> \- PilotChiken


End file.
